Souviens-toi
by SunPotion
Summary: Suite de "Sois heureuse Emma !" La jeune princesse part à la recherche d'un remède pour guérir son royaume de la malédiction de Régina qui a provoqué une amnésie générale. Avec l'aide de son pirate, elle parcourt les mers et les différents royaumes pour atteindre son but! Une vraie odyssée, pour une vraie princesse !
1. Chapter 1

**Souviens-toi**

_**Salut tout le monde, je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour cette nouvelle fiction "Souviens-toi" qui est en réalité la suite de "Sois heureuse Emma". Attention pas de panique, il n'est pas essentiel d'avoir lu la précédente pour comprendre celle-ci ! ;) je vous conseille comme même d'y jeter un petit coup d'œil (ça me fera plaisir) **_

_**Pour celles ou ceux qui n'ont pas lu "Sois heureuse Emma", Voici un petit résumé. **_

_La malédiction de Régina n'a pas eu lieu, les personnages de contes vivent heureux, y compris Emma qui a 16 ans. Un jour elle rencontre Hook et comprend qu'elle n'est pas si heureuse que ça et que la vie d'une princesse n'est pas toute rose. Puis mystérieusement des gens commencent à perdre la mémoire, il s'agit en réalité d'une malédiction envoyée par la Méchante Reine qui a bien attendu avant de se venger. Elle doit donc partir pour trouver un remède, ce qui nous amène ici ! _

_**Voilà en gros ! **_

_**Une dernière chose : pour celle qui suivent depuis un bout de temps cette histoire, vous savez que je poste chaque semaine, un chapitre et bien à présent il faudra attendre 2 semaines puisque je travaille également sur une fiction sur Revenge et je ne veux privilégié ni l'une ni l'autre ! ;) **_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

**Chapitre 1: Couse-Poursuite **

Je respire doucement, j'essaye de me détendre, mon dos est serré contre le mur de pierre à tel point que j'en ai mal. Je jette rapidement un coup d'œil à mon sac en bandoulière juste pour vérifier que la carte s'y situe bien. Deux gardes passent, leurs pas résonnent dans le couloir. Tapie dans l'ombre, je passe inaperçue. J'attends qu'ils disparaissent à l'angle d'un détour pour sortir de ma cachette. Je fais le moins de bruit possible et je prends les escaliers menant à la tour. Au fur et à mesure des marches, je sens l'air se refroidir et je monte de plus en plus vite. J'ai soudain peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. J'arrive enfin au dernier étage, le couloir est humide, par endroit la mousse s'est installé sur les murs. Le vent hurle contre la bâtisse. J'entends des voix venir vers moi, mais cette fois-ci je ne me cache pas. Je reste debout, je récupère une flèche derrière mon dos et je l'encoche. Je suis prête à tirer. Les gardes royaux approchent, à peine croisent-ils mon regard qu'ils sont à terre inerte. Je me félicite intérieurement d'avoir fait l'achat de ces flèches tranquillisantes et je leur passe sur le corps. Je cours en direction des cachots et m'arrête juste devant celui de Killian. Il me sourit et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir. J'ouvre la porte avec une clef récupérée sur l'un des corps des gardes et je le prend par la main et l'entraîne.

\- Hey ! Crie un des prisonniers, et moi ?

Je le dévisage, ses yeux nous scrutent, j'hésite un instant.

\- Il a violé une dizaine de femmes, m'explique Killian.

Finalement je jette un regard dégoûté sur l'homme et nous sortons en courant.

J'entends derrière nous des cris et des ordres. Des flèches volent en notre direction sans atteindre leur cible. Je vois enfin se dessiner le navire. Killian m'incite à accélérer le pas en tirant ma main. Nous arrivons enfin sur le quai, où Mouche nous attends prêt à jeter l'ancre. Tandis que Killian lui fait signe de la tête, le bateau commence à s'éloigner, nous sommes à deux doigts de l'atteindre. On nous lance une corde pardessus bord, à laquelle nous nous accrochons pour enfin nous hisser sur le pont. Une fois que nous sommes à l'abri, je m'écroule à terre, essoufflée. Killian est dans le même état. Il s'approche de moi et me caresse la joue.

\- Est-ce que sa va ? demande-t-il inquiet

\- Oui, merci.

Je lui sourie et sort de mon sac une grande carte, je la déplie à même le sol. Et nous nous penchons dessus, pendant que le Jolly Roger nous éloigne de la ville endormie.

\- Parfait ! déclare Killian.

Il suit du doigt le trajet que nous prévoyons de faire puis il lève la tête et ordonne à Mouche:

\- Met le cap vers le Nord ! On part pour Arendelle !

_**Voilà pour cet avant goût, je sais c'est court, il y en aura plus dans deux semaines promis ! N'hésitez pas à mettre des Reviews pour me dire vos impressions ! **_

_**Bises **_


	2. Chapter 2 : Un Bal

_**Salut tout le monde**_, _**d'abord je suis désolée pour mon retard! Disons que la multiplication de plusieurs facteurs on fait que j'ai perdu un peu le fil de cette histoire, j'étais un peu perdue, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire "mais où je vais là ?" Mais bon se petit coup de fatigue - surement dû à un manque d'épisode de Once Upon A Time - a fait que j'ai perdu l'inspi. Mais pour mon plus grand bonheur - et j'espère le votre - elle est revenue ! ;) Donc me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre. Pour ne rien vous cacher, il est court. Mais l'histoire se met doucement en place ! Je vous laisse le lire !**_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Un bal

Je me réveille à la lueur du soleil, je suis seule dans le lit. Il doit être tard pour que Killian soit levé. Je saute du lit, je me change et monte sur le pont. Il est là, il tient la barre et lorsqu'il me voit il m'adresse un sourire. Je le rejoins rapidement.

\- Salut ! murmure-t-il avant de m'embrasser

\- Salut ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? D'habitude tu me réveilles.

\- Je voulais que ce soit une surprise ! répond-il en souriant. Retourne-toi

Je m'exécute et découvre devant moi, Arendelle. "Comment ai-je fais pour ne pas le remarquer avant ?"

\- Et c'est pas tout, déclare-t-il, suis-moi.

Il fait signe à Mouche de prendre le commandement du bateau puis se dirige vers son bureau, je le suis, impatiente de découvrir la suite. Il ouvre un placard et y sort une boite.

\- Ouvres-la

Je le dévisage avec incompréhension un instant puis je m'exécute. Lorsque je l'ouvre, je ne peux réprimer un hoquet de surprise. Je déplie le tissu et découvre une robe magnifique, elle est grise mais les perles cousues donne un reflet bleu totalement surnaturel. Je me retourne vers Killian ébahie.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ce soir au château, il y a un bal en l'honneur du nouvel héritier qui vient de naître, nous allons y aller et en profiter pour fouiner, je suis sûr qu'on trouvera ce qu'on cherche, mais pour réussir à entrer il faut que nous ayons l'air d'un prince et d'une princesse. Alors à notre dernière escale j'ai pris le temps de nous équiper. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? s'enquit-il

\- Je l'adore ! Mais comment tu as pu l'acheter ...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, son sourire en coin en dit long. Je le regarde d'un air de reproche.

\- Hey ! J'ai payé la moitié, se justifie-t-il

Il est tellement adorable que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour.

\- Bon, le bal commence à 19h tache d'être prête

\- Attends, j'ai 8h pour me préparer, je ne sais pas si c'est faisable, dis-je d'un ton ironique.

Deux heures avant le début du bal, alors que nous étions déjà arrivé au port, je décide de me préparer. J'enfile ma robe, qui, miraculeusement, m'allait comme un gant. Ensuite, j'enroule mes cheveux blonds en un chignon élégant en laissant quelques mèches de chaque côté de mon visage. Je m'admire dans le miroir et trouve le résultat plutôt satisfaisant. Je me contente d'ajouter un peu de far à paupière sur mes yeux, mais de manière discrète et le tour est joué, je ressemble à une princesse - même si j'en suis une en réalité.

Finalement je décide de sortir sur le pont. J'aperçois Killian de dos, discutant avec Mouche. Il porte une tenue similaire à celle que portait mon père, la comparaison me pince le cœur mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps parce qu'il se retourne déjà. Lorsqu'il m'aperçoit, il s'arrête et me détaille de haut en bas. Je vois ses yeux briller et ses lèvres former un sourire.

\- Tu es resplendissante, me confie-t-il à l'oreille

\- Tu es pas mal non plus, dis-je en rougissant

\- Allons-y me dit-il en me prenant le bras.

Il y avait longtemps que je n'étais pas allé à un bal, mais quand je rentre une sensation de familiarité m'envahit. Bizarrement je me sens à l'aise. La musique, les murs, les robes, les mets, tout me rappelle chez moi. Lorsque que Killian me propose de danser, j'accepte et nous nous dirigeons sur la piste. Au rythme des violons, je me laisse bercer par nos pas. Il me tient par la taille et je me sens en sécurité comme lorsque mon père m'apprenait à danser. Une fois de plus se souvenir me blesse, Killian le remarque car il me murmure inquiet :

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, c'est juste que ... je veux rentrer chez moi Killian, répondis-je d'un voix suppliante

\- Je sais, chuchote-t-il d'un air désolé.

\- Je veux trouver ce remède et retrouver mes parents, ma vie et tout ce qui va avec...

\- Est-ce que je fais partit de "tout ce qui va avec" ? demande-t-il blessé

\- Bien sûr ! m'écriai-je. Ecoute, ce n'est pas le fait de parcourir le monde sur ton bateau qui me dérange, j'adore notre vie, je me sens libre, vivante mais je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui ce passe en ce moment au royaume, à ce que sont devenus mes amis, mes proches.

\- Je comprends, dit-il en s'arrêtant en même temps que la musique.

Il me prend par le bras et l'on s'éloigne des danseurs.

\- Emma, je comprends ce que tu ressens mais on notre mission demande du temps, et ...

\- Je sais, et je te promets d'être patiente, c'est juste que me retrouver ici, dans cette salle, me rappelle trop de souvenirs.

\- Alors, allons chercher ce dont on a besoin et après on repart, déclare-t-il

J'acquiesce et d'un signe de tête, je désigne les escaliers. Il me sourit et fit quelques pas avant que je ne l'arrête par le bras.

\- J'y vais, une femme dans une bibliothèque paraît moins suspect.

Ainsi, je me retrouve dans une salle immense qui sent les vieux parchemins. Après avoir vérifié que personne n'est présent, je m'enfonce dans les rayons à la recherche du grimoire tant désiré. Ce livre détient, d'après les dires, la solution à notre problème, le remède permettant de retrouver la mémoire. Après de longues minutes je trouve enfin l'ouvrage. Il est lourd, la couverture est ornée de pierreries, mais étrangement aucun titre ne figure dessus, en réalité c'est les dessins qui m'ont permis de le reconnaître. Je l'ouvre, curieuse et parcours les premières lignes quand soudain une voix déclare :

\- Intéressant ?

Je lève la tête et aperçois la reine Elsa, elle porte une longue robe bleu foncée et un châle couvre ses épaules. Elle me sourit mais il me semble qu'elle se force. Finalement je referme le livre et fait une révérence.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Sa Majesté mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rentrer dans cette magnifique bibliothèque.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans la salle de Bal ?

\- Je n'aime pas vraiment danser, expliquai-je, je préfère lire.

Son sourire se fait sincère, elle s'approche de moi.

\- Et que lisais-tu ?

\- Le premier livre qui m'est tombé sous la main.

\- Comment appelles-tu ?

\- Cassandra, mentis-je

Elle se pince les lèvres d'un air contrarié

\- Vois-tu Cassandra, déclare-t-elle d'une voix calme, je sais quand les gens me mentent...

\- Alors nous avons un point commun, dis-je

Elle m'observe d'un regard courroucé, je sais que je suis prise au piège, la reine Elsa a des pouvoirs et si je bouge ne serais-ce que le petit doigt, elle peut m'immobiliser en un rien de temps. Elle sait que je mens, rien ne sert de jouer la comédie. Elle tend le bras pour récupérer le livre.

\- Il est hors de question que je vous rende ce grimoire, parce que figurez-vous votre Majesté que j'en ai absolument besoin, que je suis venue de l'autre bout du monde pour le voler et que rien ne m'arrêtera.

Ma sincérité soudaine, semble l'étonner un peu mais elle reprend rapidement une expression neutre.

\- Dans ce cas, je suis désolée mais je vais devoir te le reprendre de force, affirme-t-elle

Elle noue son châle et enlève ses gants, dans un geste désespéré, je lâche le livre et place mes bras devant mon visage et ferme les yeux comme pour me protéger. Tout un coup je sens une force autour de moi, mais rien ne se passe. Finalement je rouvre les yeux et voit la Reine Elsa allongée à terre. Elle tente de se relever et me jette un regard haineux

\- Comment as-tu fait cela ? demande-t-elle

Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre - parce que je ne connais pas la réponse - je récupère le livre et sort en courant de la bibliothèque.

Ma respiration s'accélère tandis que je cours en direction de la sortie, j'entends des pas derrière moi, je jette un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule et découvre une bande de gardes à mes trousses. "Merde" pensai-je en serrant le grimoire contre moi. Bientôt mes chaussures me font mal et je les abandonne pendant ma course. J'entends les voix qui m'ordonnent de m'arrêter mélangées au son de la musique. Soudain, une violente douleur percute mon épaule. J'étouffe un cri, puis je sens un liquide épais couler le long de mon bras. J'ai pas d'autre choix que de m'arrêter. Au détour d'un couloir, j'ouvre la première porte que j'aperçois. Il s'agit d'une chambre vide, dont les meubles sont recouverts de draps blancs. J'observe alors ma plaie, comme je l'avais deviné, une flèche a atteint mon épaule. Je m'assois sur le lit, respire un grand coup et la retire rapidement. Je hurle de douleur, j'ai le front en sueur et je ne sens plus mon bras. J'arrache un bout de tissus blanc qui recouvrait le lit et le place contre mon épaule. Je tente de me lever, mais ma vision se trouble. Effrayée, j'observe attentivement la flèche couverte de sang.

\- Non, chuchotai-je

J'ai reconnu la pointe, c'est celle que j'utilise moi même, ce qui signifie que dans quelques secondes je perdrais conscience. Je prends le grimoire sous mon bras et j'essaye d'aligner un pied devant l'autre mais je retombe lourdement au sol. Dans un dernier espoir, je tends la main vers la porte mais mes paupières se referme et là, dans cette chambre obscure je m'endors.

* * *

_**Voilà, c'est la fin ! J'attends vos commentaires et/ou vos questions avec impatience ! Gros bisous et à dans deux semaines ! ;) Je vais tenter d'écrire des chapitres plus longs puisque maintenant je n'en publie qu'un en deux semaines. **_


	3. Chapter 3 : Un pouvoir

_**Salut tout le monde ! Et oui c'est la semaine Once Upon A Time donc me revoilà. J'ai donc repris doucement l'histoire, le chapitre n'est pas très long mais rassurez-vous l'imagination est revenue ( surement grâce aux nouveaux épisodes ^^)**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, pour les nouveaux followers, ainsi que ceux qui ont ajouté cette fiction dans leur favoris. Je ne le dis pas assez souvent mais merci, merci, merci !**_

_**Je ne vous embête plus, bonne lecture **_

_**Elise:**__Et oui, je suis de retour, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ! ;) Merci pour tes compliments. Pour Elsa, je te comprends, elle est un peu... __**froide **__(blague de merde) Bref ! Elle est surtout très protectrice, et un peu paranoïaque, on la compren, c'est comme même le bal pour son neveu qui vient de naître ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, elle n'est plus comme ça dans ce chapitre ! :) Dis-moi comment tu l'as trouvé après l'avoir lu ! _

_**Iris:**__Le plus beau compliment résumé en deux mots ! ;) Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite va te plaire ! _

**Chapitre 3 : Un pouvoir **

Lorsque je me réveille, je sens le sol froid et dur dans mon dos. J'ai mal à la tête et mon épaule est engourdie. Je me relève difficilement et regarde autour de moi. Je suis enfermée dans une cellule, seule. Celles autour sont vides. Je me précipite vers la seule ouverture dans le mur qui fait office de fenêtre et j'aperçois la cour du château. Tout semble silencieux, j'en déduis que la fête est finie. Le vent s'engouffre dans la cellule et me fait frissonner. Je baisse les yeux sur ma tenue et découvre ma robe dans un piteux état. Une des manches est complètement déchirée, des perles se sont arrachées et le bas du jupon est souillé. _Quand je pense que Killian ..._ KILLIAN. Soudain, je me rends compte que je ne sais absolument pas où il est et lui non plus. Je me précipite vers la grille fermée et tente vainement de l'ouvrir en étouffant un hurlement de rage. Ça ne sert à rien de crier je le sais bien. Alors je me contente de m'assoir contre le mur.

Les minutes s'écoulent comme des heures et le matin ne vient pas. J'ignore s'il on veut que je pourrisse ici telle une princesse déchue, mais je sens que la folie me guette. Finalement c'est la fatigue qui m'atteint, et ma blessure à l'épaule n'arrange rien. Je suis à deux doigts de m'endormir lorsque j'entends des bruits de pas et des éclats de voix.

Finalement un garde apparaît et jette un prisonnier dans ma cellule. Lorsqu'il relève ses yeux bleus vers moi, toute fatigue me quitte et je me jette dans ses bras.

\- Emma, j'étais tellement inquiet, murmure-t-il dans mes cheveux

Je me recule et l'embrasse passionnément. Lorsque je relâche mon étreinte, il me sourit et me caresse la joue. Finalement il me détaille de la tête au pied et son regard s'arrête sur mon épaule.

\- Tu es blessée ! s'écrie-t-il

\- Ce n'est rien, répond une voix qui n'est pas la mienne

Nous nous retournons et découvrons la princesse Elsa. D'un simple reflexe Killian me place derrière lui.

\- Je ne vais pas vous faire du mal, dit-elle d'une voix étonnamment calme

Elle fait disparaître d'un simple coup de main les barrières qui nous sépare d'elle.

\- J'ai appris à ne pas faire confiance aux personnes dotées de pouvoirs magique, crachai-je à son intention

\- C'est paradoxal quand on sait que tu fais partit de ces personnes, sourit la Reine

\- J'ignore totalement de quoi vous parlez, mais sachez que je ne dirais rien même sous la torture

\- Je ne viens pas pour te torturer Emma, je suis là pour t'aider, explique-t-elle

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?

\- On pourrait en parler autre part que dans cette prison lugubre, propose-t-elle avec bonne humeur

Killian et moi échangeons un regard intrigué. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas prudent mais nous n'avons pas d'autre solution. Nous sommes coincé là et si je veux survivre plus de deux jours j'ai vraiment intérêt à faire soigner mon épaule, je n'ai déjà plus de sensation au bout des doigts.

\- D'accord, déclare Killian avant même que j'ai ouvert la bouche.

* * *

Je me retrouve dans un petit salon, seule avec la Reine des neiges, comme on la surnomme ici. Avant j'ai eu le temps de me changer, on m'a prêté des vêtements et quelqu'un est même venu soigner ma blessure. Mais je ressens encore une douleur à l'épaule. Assise en face de moi, elle me dévisage puis finit par prononcer mon prénom. Je lève les yeux vers elle.

\- Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? demande-t-elle doucement

\- Voler un livre, répondis-je simplement

Elle me sourit avec bienveillance ce qui me met rapidement mal à l'aise.

\- Explique-moi

Durant les minutes qui suivent je raconte tout: pourquoi je suis là, l'importance du grimoire pour sauver mes parents, la malédiction de Régina. Elle m'écoute attentivement et fronce parfois les sourcils. Lorsque j'ai fini mon explication, l'air me manque, j'ai parler tellement vite.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce que tu as traversé, et pour hier soir, j'aurais dû deviné qui tu étais, dit-elle sincère

\- D'ailleurs comment avez-vous su ? Vous ne m'avez pas répondu tout à l'heure ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, je ne suis pas sûr que tu es prête à l'entendre

\- Je crois que si, rétorquai-je durement

\- Très bien, tu sais que j'ai des pouvoirs depuis que je suis née. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à les maîtriser pendant de longues années. J'y suis finalement parvenu, et à partir de ce jour j'ai décidé de partir à la recherche de personne comme moi. Des personnes dotées de pouvoir magique. Pour cela j'ai contacté un mage puissant qui m'a fournit une liste. J'avais comme mission de retrouver quiconque avait son nom inscrit dessus et les aider à vivre avec leur pouvoir. Il y avait une dizaine de noms et je les ai tous retrouvé, tous sauf toi.

Ma respiration se bloque, c'est la deuxième fois qu'elle déclare que je possède des pouvoirs magiques.

\- Ce n'est... pas possible

\- C'est la vérité pourtant, hier soir dans la bibliothèque, tu as réussi à me repousser grâce à ton pouvoir, tu es puissante Emma, bien plus que moi, tu pourrais accomplir de grandes choses.

La tête me tourne, je n'arrive plus à respirer correctement, mon épaule me fait mal. Je tente de me lever du fauteuil mais je tombe immédiatement à terre et perd connaissance pour la deuxième fois.

* * *

Cette fois je me réveille dans une grande chambre, similaire à celle où je m'étais caché cette nuit là. Les rideaux son grands ouverts et laissent passer la lumière du soleil qui réchauffe mon visage. Je sursaute quand je remarque que quelqu'un se tient à mon chevet.

\- Qui est-vous ?

\- N'ais pas peur, je suis Anna, la sœur d'Elsa, explique la rousse en souriant.

Je la regarde un instant et remarque son ventre encore un peu rebondit. Elle dit donc vrai, c'est elle la mère de l'héritier d'Arendelle.

\- Je suis désolé pour ma sœur, elle est parfois un peu trop... directe.

Je la toise sans comprendre puis finalement des souvenirs de la conversation surviennent. Je me redresse sur mon lit sans difficulté. Etonnée, je jette un coup d'œil à ma blessure à présent totalement guérie.

\- Elsa l'a fait, c'est un des avantages d'avoir des pouvoirs, déclare la princesse en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Je ne répond rien

\- Je crois que quelqu'un sera très heureux d'apprendre que tu es réveillée

Elle se lève, va jusqu'à la porte et me sourit avant de disparaître derrière. Quelques minutes plus tard, Killian entre dans la chambre, il s'approche de moi doucement et s'assoit sur le lit.

\- Hey !

\- Hey ! répondis-je, est-ce que tu es au courant pour ...

\- Ouais, dit-il en souriant

\- Et ...

\- Et rien Emma, ça ne change absolument rien à ce que je ressens pour toi, tu pourrais bien avoir trois mains, deux pieds en plus que ça ne changerait rien

Je ris en m'imaginant ainsi, tandis qu'il s'allonge à mes côtés et me prend dans ses bras.

\- Comment on en est arrivé là ? murmurai-je

\- J'en sais rien, mais je compte bien continuer coûte que coûte. J'ai parlé avec la Reine et elle m'a assuré pouvoir nous aider. Elle connait des créatures qui pourraient faire retrouver la mémoire au royaume

\- Celle dont parle le grimoire ?

Il hoche positivement la tête.

\- Et quand tu seras prête Elsa veut t'apprendre quelque trucs...

Je l'observe surprise, il me caresse la joue comme pour me rassurer

\- Des trucs magiques...

\- Je vois, dans ce cas je ferais mieux de me lever maintenant.

J'associe la parole au geste et quitte le lit. Je frissonne dans la chemise de nuit en soie qu'on a dû m'enfiler pendant que je dormais. J'aperçois des vêtements empilés sur une chaise. Je fais signe à Killian de sortir, il s'exécute un peu à contre cœur et après m'avoir embrasser une dernière fois.

* * *

Je retrouve Elsa dans la salle de bal. Je porte un pantalon noir, un chemisier bleu en satin et de simple bottes foncées. Elle porte une tenue similaire mais de couleur plus clair. J'essaye de m'habituer à la voir ainsi mais j'ai dû mal. Elle paraît beaucoup moins féminine, beaucoup mois... Reine.

\- Parfait, je vais donc t'apprendre à maîtriser tes pouvoirs, pour éviter que tu blesses tes proches.

Je déglutis, imaginant Killian blessé par ma faute. Je crois bien que c'est pour lui que j'ai accepté de suivre ces cours stupides. Surtout pour le rassurer. Mon pouvoir ne s'est manifesté qu'une seule fois et encore je n'ai même pas vu exactement ce qui s'est passé. Je ris en imaginant la déception d'Elsa en découvrant qu'elle a fait une erreur et que je ne suis qu'une simple princesse.

\- Bon on va commencer par un exercice très simple de concentration, déplacer un objet grâce à ton pouvoir.

Je soulève un sourcil, _elle se moque de moi_, je n'ai jamais bougé un objet par la pensée. Mais j'évite tout commentaire.

Elle place une simple boîte devant moi et m'encourage du regard. Je ferme les yeux et entends sa voix me souffler :

\- Concentre-toi sur l'objet en lui même, sa forme, son poids.

Je m'exécute et après de longues secondes j'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir que la boite n'a pas bougé. Je soupire, exaspérée.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, je n'y arrive pas ...

\- C'est parce que tu n'es pas motivée, recommence.

Après une bonne demi-heure à tenter de bouger cette boîte, je vois Elsa perdre confiance.

\- Tant pis, s'écrie-t-elle, je vois bien que tu n'y mets pas du tien, ça ne sert à rien de travailler dans ces conditions, tu n'as pas conscience de tes capacités

Elle me tourne le dos, et je crois qu'elle a abandonné mais elle se retourne d'un seul coup et m'envoie une flèche en glace que je désintègre d'un simple réflexe de la main.

Je la voit sourire alors que je suis pétrifiée d'angoisse.

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre, allez dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Le personnage d'Elsa vous paraît fidèle ? Que pensez vous des nouveaux "cours" d'Emma ?**_

_**Gros bisous, à dans deux semaines ! **_


	4. Chapter 4 : La solution

_**Salut ! salut ! Oui, je sais je suis en retard de 1 semaine. La seule raison, j'ai publié plus tard le chapitre de ma fiction sur Revenge du coup ça à tout décalé ! Bref ! je suis un peu déçue, je ne vous le cache pas, je n'ai pas eu de reviews pour le dernier chapitre, il était si nul que ça ? Tant pis, j'ai essayé de me surpasser pour celui-là. Il y a de l'action, l'intrigue avance et des moments romantiques ! (OUUUAAAIIISS) Petite surprise pour la fin, on en parle quand vous avez terminé de lire ! **_

_**Bonne Lecture ! **_

* * *

**Chapitre 4: La solution **

Deux semaines d'entraînement intensifs s'étaient écoulées durant lesquelles j'avais appris à faire un tas de trucs avec mon pouvoir. J'apprenais avec enthousiasme, mais quelque chose me dérangeait toujours. D'où est-ce que je tenais ce pouvoir ? Mes parents étaient-ils au courant de cela ? Si oui, pourquoi ne m'avaient-ils rien dit ? Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponses. Alors que nous terminions notre dernière séance d'entrainement, Elsa déclara :

\- Il temps que je te conduise aux trolls, eux, sauront te guider.

\- Maintenant ? demandai-je impatiente

\- Ce soir, lorsque le soleil sera couché, retrouve moi ici, répondit-elle en souriant, et ramène le pirate.

Elle monta, me laissant seule ainsi, dans la salle de bal obscure.

J'entrepris de retrouver Killian pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, je sortis donc, et commençai à marcher en direction du port. Après quelques minutes, j'arrivai juste devant le "Jolly Roger". Killian était là, la chemise à moitié ouverte dévoilant son torse, les manches retroussées, un pinceau à la main, il peignait en sifflotant la barre du navire. Il m'avait manqué, avec tout cette nouvelle agitation, j'avais passé le plus clair de mon temps avec Elsa à m'entrainer. Et je ne l'avais vu que brièvement ces deux dernières semaines. Toujours concentré, il ne remarqua pas ma présence. Amusée, je décidai de lui faire peur, mais à peine avais-je mis un pied sur le pont que je glissai et tombait en arrière. Killian se mit à rire en s'approchant.

\- Alors tu ne tiens plus sur tes deux jambes ? ironisa-t-il en me tendant sa seule main.

Humiliée, je saisis son bras et le tira vigoureusement, il s'écroula à mes côtés en riant.

\- Je savais que t'allais faire ça, déclara-t-il

\- Vraiment ?

D'un seul coup je m'allongeai sur lui, pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassai passionnément.

\- Et ça, tu t'y attendais peut-être ?

\- Non, avoua-t-il en souriant

Alors que je me redressais, victorieuse, il m'empoigna et me fis rouler sur le coté. Il se retrouva bientôt sur moi, les rôles échangés, il m'embrassa avec plus de fougue que jamais. Incapable de bouger, je me laissais faire avec plaisir. J'avais l'impression que ma poitrine allait exploser. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux pour l'encourager à continuer. Finalement à bout de souffle, il me délivra de son étreinte. Ses yeux brillaient, à tel point que je pouvais voir mon visage se refléter dans ses iris clairs.

\- Tu venais m'annoncer quelque chose ? murmura-t-il

Incapable de former une phrase cohérente, je me contentai de bégayer:

\- Je... euh... Elsa ... les trolls ...

\- Quand ? demanda-t-il simplement

\- Ce soir, répondis-je du bout des lèvres

Il se leva et je fis de même.

\- Dans ce cas là, nous devons être prêt à partir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il le faut oui,

\- Très bien, je dirais à Mouche de prendre le relais. Toutes tes affaires sont prêtes ?

Je hochai positivement la tête.

Le soleil, venait à peine de se coucher, Killian et moi attendions patiemment dans le hall. Elsa arriva, accompagnée de sa sœur.

\- Anna, connait très bien ces créatures, c'est en quelque sorte la famille de son mari...

Je ne répondis rien et me contentai d'approuver d'un signe de tête.

\- Très bien allons-y

* * *

Sous le ciel violacé, nous marchâmes jusqu'à la forêt sans bruit. Je frissonnai, la température semblait se rafraichir à chaque nouveau pas. Killian posa sur mes épaules son manteau en cuir, que je serrai contre moi. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes enfin à destination. A présent il faisait nuit noir, pourtant la forêt semblait éveillée. On pouvait entendre parfois quelques grognements d'animaux inconnus. Par endroit, des trous dans le sol laissaient échapper une étrange fumée blanche qui réchauffait l'atmosphère. Je regrettai soudainement de ne pas avoir prit mon arc, et vu les regards inquiets que Killian jetait aux alentours, je n'étais pas la seule à le penser. Devant nous, un parterre de rochers.

\- Grand-père ! appela la voix douce d'Anna.

\- Est-ce que c'est rochers sont ...

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase car bientôt les pierres tressautèrent et apparut alors une petite armée de trolls. Je restai muette d'étonnement. Killian pas très rassuré me prit par la main.

\- Anna ! Anna ! s'écrièrent en chœur les créatures.

\- Ma belle-sœur ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? questionna l'un d'eux

\- Je viens pour parler à Grand-père, où est-il ?

\- Ici, répondit une voix grave

Un troll qui semblait plus âgé que les autres s'approcha doucement

\- Que se passe-t-il mon ange ?

\- Je viens pour te demander un service, j'ai rencontré deux amis qui ont besoin de ton aide.

Elle s'écarta doucement pour nous laisser nous approcher.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il, cette fois à mon intention

\- Je... mon royaume a été soumis à une grande malédiction, expliquai-je en me mettant à genoux, tous les habitants ont perdu la mémoire, y compris mes parents et mes amis. Nous avons été prévenu à tant et on m'a envoyé ici pour trouver un remède. Pourriez-vous m'aider ?

\- Hélas, je n'ai pas les pouvoirs suffisants pour faire retrouver la mémoire à tout un peuple, cependant je sais ce qui le fera. Il existe un coquillage qui possède de grands pouvoirs, y compris celui de faire retrouver la mémoire. Il se situe dans une grotte sur une île en plein milieu de l'océan. C'est le Roi de la mer qui l'y a posé. Le voyage sera difficile et vous aurez besoin d'un équipage vaillant.

\- C'est plutôt difficile à trouver, grimaça Killian

\- C'est parce que vous ne cherchez pas au bon endroit. Ce cristal, expliqua-t-il en désignant une des pierres de son collier, ouvrira un portail sur un autre monde, là bas, vous trouverez de courageux marins. Celui-ci, ajouta-t-il en n'en désignant un autre, vous ramènera dans ce monde. Vous pourrez alors commencer vos recherches. Suivez la trajectoire du soleil, il vous mènera sur l'île. Mais rappelez-vous, le chemin ne sera pas aisé.

Il détacha les deux cristaux, l'un vert, l'autre bleu et les posa dans la paume de ma main.

\- Je vous remercie, dis-je en m'inclinant

Je me relevai en souriant. Nous allions faire demi-tour lorsqu'il ajouta :

\- Ton pouvoir Emma, peut-être une force mais également une faiblesse, rappelles-toi s'en !

Je hochai la tête, nous marchâmes de nouveau vers le village.

Arrivés au port, je remerciai Elsa et Anna pour leur hospitalité et nous montâmes sur le bateau où Mouche nous attendait.

Puis doucement le bateau quitta la terre ferme. Killian à la barre semblait concentré.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien, s'écria-t-il un peu trop violement

\- Alors pourquoi tu me hurles quasiment dessus ? m'emportai-je

\- C'est juste que je pensais qu'il aurait LA solution, avoua-t-il plus doucement, je pensais qu'on allait rentrer avec le remède et que tout rentrerai dans l'ordre.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, nous trouverons ce coquillage quoi qu'il en coûte

\- Je sais, et c'est ça qui me fait peur, murmura-t-il. Le troll l'a dit, cette expédition sera dangereuse et... je ne veux pas te perdre Emma, tu es la chose la plus importante dans ma vie et...

\- Hé ! m'écriai-je en le prenant dans mes bras, tu ne vas pas me perdre, je te rappelle que j'ai des pouvoirs maintenant, je suis capable de me défendre.

Il me sourit, un peu rassuré. Je glissai le cristal vert dans sa main. Il l'observa un instant puis le jeta à l'eau. Quelques secondes plus tard, un tourbillon vert apparut dans l'eau s'agrandissant de plus en plus.

-Tu as déjà fait ça ? demandai-je un peu inquiète

\- Oui, plein de fois

Mouche s'accrocha à la rambarde et Killian me serra contre lui.

\- Surtout, reste bien accroché à moi ! m'ordonna-t-il avant de voguer vers le trou.

Les secondes qui passèrent me parurent des heures, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons absorbés par le tourbillon magique.

L'autre monde, ressemblait en tous points au notre. Du moins c'est ce que j'en déduisis lorsque les secousses cessèrent et que le bateau se retrouva de nouveau sur l'eau.

\- Où sommes nous ? demandai-je en lâchant le manteau de cuir de Killian que j'avais agrippé quelques secondes plutôt.

\- Je crois que nous sommes dans un monde dépourvu de magie,

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Il me montra son seul poignet nu.

\- Le tatouage ! Le tatouage de Raiponce* a disparu, celui qui me permettait de te retrouver. C'est une preuve de l'existence de la magie et il a disparu.

Je le regardai ahurie. J'ignorai qu'un tel monde existait. Alors si la magie n'existait pas, en quoi croyaient les hommes ? Il n'y avait donc pas de fées, pas de méchantes sorcières, pas de malédiction, pas de pouvoirs magiques ...

\- Mes pouvoirs ! m'écriai-je

\- Ils ne fonctionnent pas ici, m'expliqua-t-il

\- Mais ...

\- Ne t'en fais, nous ne resterons pas ici très longtemps. Il y a un port là bas, c'est surement l'endroit où nous trouverons notre équipage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous posâmes le pied à terre. Des bruits de musiques, de rires et de bagarres se faisaient entendre. Les rues étaient composées uniquement de tavernes. Des hommes et des femmes dans des tenues indécentes buvaient et riaient complètement soûls.

\- Je n'aime pas cet endroit, déclarai-je dégoutée

\- Je crois que le troll c'est fichu de nous, soupira Killian, excusez-moi Monsieur comment s'appelle cet endroit ? demanda-t-il à un passant qui semblait sobre.

L'homme portait un chapeau et un manteau similaire à celui de Killian, dans ses longs cheveux bruns étaient accrochées des perles multicolores.

\- Eh bien, nous sommes à _Tortuga_ bien sûr ! affirma-t-il en souriant

* Dans ma fiction précédente "Sois heureuse Emma !", Killian rencontre Raiponce qui grâce à sa magie va lui permettre de retrouver Emma. Il s'agit en fait d'un tatouage "magique" en forme de soleil. L'un des rayons agit comme une boussole et pointe toujours la direction où se trouve Emma. Plutôt pratique ! ;)

* * *

_**Alors vous avez deviné de qui il s'agit ? Et oui, c'est notre cher Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! Alors il fait une petite apparition, dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite de l'histoire alors je ne sais pas vraiment s'il aura un rôle un peu plus important ! ;) cela dépendra de vos reviews (votre avis personnel sur la question) et de mon imagination ! Alors maintenant à vous de vous exprimer ! **_


	5. Chapter 5 : Jack Sparrow

_**Hello tout le monde ! Alors je suis plutôt heureuse ! Mon dernier chapitre ( si j'en crois les reviews ) a bien plu ! Et c'est juste génial ! Je tiens vraiment à remercier ceux qui ont prit le temps de m'écrire un petit mot ! Ça m'a fait énormément plaisir, et ça m'a redonné du courage ! Alors sans plus attendre la suite ! **_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

_Guest: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis heureuse de voir que la fin de plaît ! Sur le coup je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchit je me suis dit "allez je me fais plaisir" et voilà, il est apparut. J'ai bien vu que plusieurs étaient intéressés par son arrivée, donc ce chapitre lui est en quelque sorte dédié. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il réapparaîtra plus tard ! Donc ce n'est pas vraiment un crossover ! Dans tous les cas, j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre ! N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis à la fin ! xoxo _

_Valzette : D'abord un grand merci pour ta review. Une fois de plus l'arrivée de Jack à fait son effet ! Je suis heureuse que tu ais apprécié. Jack qui drague Emma, et Killian jaloux ... humm c'est peut-être un peu le cas ;) Disons un truc dans le genre ! ;) En tout cas n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en as pensé à la fin ! xoxo _

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Jack Sparrow

_\- Eh bien, nous sommes à Tortuga bien sûr !_

L'homme nous jeta un regard surpris puis ajouta :

\- Vous êtes étrangers n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, répondit Killian, nous venons de loin, nous sommes ici pour trouver un équipage

Le pirate nous sourit d'un air malicieux

\- J'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut, déclara-t-il, je connais une taverne où vous trouverez des marins vaillants et courageux, je peux vous y conduire.

Killian se retourna vers moi comme pour avoir mon approbation, j'approuvai d'un signe de tête discret. Il se retourna vers le pirate et lui tendit sa main.

\- C'est d'accord !

Il la serra en souriant.

\- Si je peux me permettre un conseil, chuchota-t-il de façon audible , vous ne devriez pas y emmener votre dame.

\- Je sais très bien me défendre ! crachai-je

L'homme ria, laissant voir ses dents jaunes

\- J'aimerai bien voir ça !

\- J'aimerai bien vous le montrer ! persiflai-je en pointant une flèche vers sa poitrine.

Son sourire s'effaça immédiatement, il considéra mon arc d'un regard surpris. Il finit par lever ses mains à la hauteur de ses épaules dans un signe d'abandon.

\- Calme-toi Emma ! s'interposa Killian

J'abaissai immédiatement mon arme tout en fusillant du regard mon ennemi. Killian m'attira un peu plus loin en me prenant par le bras.

\- Je l'aime pas, Killian, je ne lui fais pas confiance, pourquoi veut-il nous aider ?

\- Emma, laisse-moi gérer ça, chuchota-t-il

\- Mais ...

\- Retourne au port ! m'ordonna-t-il d'un ton grave.

Sans même jeter un dernier regard au deuxième pirate, qui se faisait surement une joie d'assister à cette petite scène, je me détournai rageuse.

Je rejoignis finalement le navire, la marche m'avait calmée, mais j'étais toujours angoissée pour Killian . Il était là bas, seul avec cet inconnu. J'ignorai où ils étaient partis, je n'avais aucun moyen de le localiser, je n'avais plus mes pouvoirs. Je détestai ce monde. Il semblait tellement noir, comme si le bonheur n'y avait pas sa place. Tout paraissait surréaliste, les personnes, leurs attitudes, leurs gestes. Tout était plus violent.

Je m'assis sur le siège de Killian dans sa cabine. J'observai les différents plans affichés au mur qui montraient des terres inconnues. Il les avait surement toutes visitées. Laquelle avait-il préféré ? Laquelle était la plus agréable? J'avais lu tellement de roman sur ces terres, j'étais persuadée que c'était une pure invention, que personne n'avait jamais réussi à sortir de notre monde. Pourtant aujourd'hui j'étais ici, dans cet univers sans magie, ni joie.

Soudain un bruit interrompit mes pensées. Je montai sur le pont, persuadée que Killian était enfin revenu, mais je fis face à l'inconnu, seul.

\- Où est Killian ? questionnai-je d'une voix dure

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas chérie, il va bien, il choisit ses marins, répondit-il en souriant de son éternel sourire malicieux

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

\- Je sais que tu m'apprécies très peu mais je tiens comme même à me présenter, je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ...

Il fit un pas vers moi, immédiatement j'attrapai une épée qui se trouvait là miraculeusement et la pointai vers lui.

\- Un pas de plus et je vous jure que ...

\- Allez, dit-il en sortant également son épée, juste un tout petit peu

J'avais à peine compris le sens de sa phrase, qu'il frappa. Je l'évitai de justice et ripostai. Un combat s'engagea, concentrée sur mes gestes et les siens, je n'entendais plus les bruits de la ville, seulement celui de nos épées qui s'entrechoquaient dans la nuit. Le son de l'acier emplissait l'atmosphère. Le pirate exécutait des figures impressionnantes, tandis que j'essayai tant bien que mal d'esquiver ses attaques. Mon père m'avait appris à me défendre à l'épée, j'étais plutôt douée mais pas assez contre un pirate. Je n'eus pas le temps de remarquer le contact froid de l'acier que je sentis une vive douleur au bras. Je retins un petit cri mais le Capitaine avait bien remarqué ma blessure car il ria et je croisai son regard brillant. Furieuse, je bondis sur lui et d'un coup bien maitrisé je frappai, du plat de ma lame, son poignet. Son épée s'élança dans l'air pour finalement atterrir dans l'eau. Il eut un moment de silence pendant lequel je n'osai plus respirer. Puis je lui jetai un regard fier

\- Alors il semblerait que vous ayez perdu, déclarai-je sournoisement

\- Au contraire, je crois bien que j'ai gagné, sourit-il en regardant derrière mon épaule.

Je me retournai et vis sortir de la cabine, un homme crasseux, les bras chargés d'équipements de navigation en tout genre : boussoles, cartes, compas et d'autres objets précieux. Sans hésiter, je lança mon épée qui se figea dans le bras du voleur, qui hurla en lâchant son trésor. Soudain un corps se jeta sur moi pour me plaquer au sol. Etourdie par la violence de mon atterrissage, je tentai difficilement de me relever. Je poussa d'un coup sur mes jambes pour me libérer et mon adversaire roula sur le côté. Une fois debout, je balayai du regard les alentours à la recherche du voleur, qui avait visiblement disparu. Mais le pirate était toujours là, il me toisa d'un regard furieux, prêt à se jeter une fois de plus sur moi. Tout deux désarmés, nous n'avions plus aucune manière de nous défendre. Je risquai un coup d'œil vers le trésor abandonné sur le sol. Mon épée était toujours par terre, la lame ensanglanté. Le Capitaine suivit mon regard et la même idée se dessina dans nos pensées. Nous nous précipitâmes vers l'épée et il fut le premier à la saisir.

La lame chatouillait mon menton, je restai immobile. Un seul faut pas et je me vidais de mon sang. Chaque battement de mon cœur se faisait de plus en plus fort. J'étais effrayée, mais je ne laissai rien paraître, le regard fixé dans celui du pirate. Finalement il abaissa son arme, me serra le bras et se rapprocha de mon visage.

\- C'était un plaisir de me battre avec toi, chérie !

Je restai muette, son visage si prêt du mien qu'il aurait pu m'embrasser, mais la voix de Killian résonna dans le silence.

\- Lâche-la immédiatement ! s'écria-t-il

Il s'exécuta en souriant.

\- Ne te méprends pas mon ami, commença Jack Sparrow, c'était juste un duel.

Killian le menaçait d'un pistolet. Je n'en avais encore jamais vu un en vrai, j'ignorai même qu'il en possédait un. Ce n'était pas une arme courante chez nous. Mais Sparrow semblait bien connaître l'effet que pouvait avoir une balle sur lui. Dans un geste rapide, il me poussa contre Killian qui tomba à terre sous mon poids.

Nous nous relevâmes immédiatement mais lorsque je levai les yeux Jack Sparrow avait disparu. Je tournai la tête dans tout les sens pour tenter de l'apercevoir, à tel point que j'en avais le tournis. Finalement je le trouvai debout sur une poutre qui retenait la voile principale.

Il nous sourit et s'écria :

\- Merci mes amis pour cette partie des plus amusantes. Mon cher Hook, tu as une femme magnifique. Emma, j'espère un jour avoir l'occasion de te revoir, chérie

Il fit une révérence, attrapa une corde et s'élança dans les airs pour ensuite retomber sur ses pieds et s'enfuir.

Killian l'observa s'en aller, le regard dur. Puis lorsqu'il disparu parmi la foule du port, il se retourna vers moi.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement en effleurant ma joue de ses doigts.

\- Oui, c'est rien,

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma blessure, celle-ci s'était arrêtée de saigner. Un peu d'eau et elle guérirait toute seule.

\- Il avait raison, murmura Killian en rangeant les objets que le voleur avait laissé tomber.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne peut pas te défendre, tu es une femme et forcément ...

\- Attends quoi ? Killian, il m'a juste prit au dépourvu, c'est tout, j'étais seule et ...

\- Et que se passera-t-il quand un des membres de l'équipage te trouvera à son goût et te surprendra par surprise ? Je ne pourrai pas être là toujours à tes côtés à te surveiller pour vérifier si personne ne cherche à te faire du mal, s'exclama-t-il

\- Tu me reproche d'être une fille ? demandai-je ahurie

\- Je ne te reproche rien, c'est juste que je ne fais confiance à aucun des hommes que j'ai choisi. Les pirates ne sont pas des personnes fréquentables. Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'il arriveront au petit matin sur le bateau et qu'ils découvrirons qu'il y a une femme à bord ?

\- Tu veux que je me cache pendant tout le voyage ? persiflai-je

\- Peux être qu'en te déguisant en homme...

\- Quoi ? Killian sérieusement, tu crois vraiment que ça marcherait ?

\- C'est la seule solution, avoua-t-il

Exaspérée par la tournure que prenait notre conversation, je descendis du bateau sans une parole de plus, en ignorant Killian.

Je marchai longtemps parmi la foule en délire, des hommes chantaient à tue tête des chansons obscènes, les femmes sur leurs genoux riaient. Fatiguée par cette ambiance, je rentrai dans une taverne qui semblait plus silencieuse que les autres. Quelques personnes étaient assises, ils ne remarquèrent pas mon entrée. Deux hommes chuchotaient au fond de la grande salle, d'autres buvaient en silence. Et tout près de la porte d'entrée, éclairée par des bougies, une vieille femme disposait des cartes, tout en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Elle avaient les cheveux gris, les yeux enfoncés dans leur orbite. Son visage était marqué par les rides. Je passai discrètement à côté d'elle et elle m'attrapa par le bras violement. Ses yeux noirs me sondèrent et elle chuchota d'une voix semblable au bruit d'un serpent:

\- Prends garde aux morts, ils sont rancuniers et malins

Elle toucha ma blessure et y récupéra du sang qu'elle essuya ensuite sur deux cartes face cachée. Après avoir récité une prière elle les retourna. Un homme armé d'un arc était dessiné sur la première, tandis qu'on pouvait voir une femme sur l'autre.

\- Le chasseur et l'amante, murmura-t-elle doucement

Aussitôt les deux cartes prirent feu, nous faisant toutes deux sursauter. Elle serra plus fort mon bras et me transperça de son regard.

\- Prends garde au chasseur et à l'amante ! s'écria-t-elle

Plus exaspérée et qu'effrayée, je me délivrai de son étreinte et continuai mon chemin vers une serveuse.

La jeune fille rangeait derrière le comptoir les verres et les assiettes encore crasseuses. Lorsqu'elle me vit elle sourit amicalement.

\- Puis-je savoir où sont les toilettes ?

\- Celle pour les femmes sont à l'étage, venez.

Elle m'accompagna jusqu'à une petite salle d'eau. Je la remerciai et m'y enfermai. Je me rinçai le visage, tentant d'oublier les étranges paroles de la vieille femme. Je m'observai un moment dans le miroir. Pourquoi étais-je là déjà ? Parce que c'était le seul endroit où je pouvais avoir un peu de répit, parce que je m'étais un peu disputé avec Killian. Il s'inquiétait trop à mon sujet. Tout ça à cause de ce maudit pirate qui assurait que les femmes étaient incapables de ce défendre. Peut-être que Killian avait raison, la meilleure façon était de me déguiser. Sans même me poser plus de questions, je saisis une paire de ciseaux dans un des tiroirs et entrepris de me couper les cheveux. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment faire, mais je réussis à obtenir une coupe potable. Mes cheveux courts chatouillaient à présent mon cou. Il fallait également que je change de tenue, je voulais être méconnaissable.

Lorsque je montai sur le bateau, Killian mis un temps avant de me reconnaître. Il souleva le chapeau qui cachait les cheveux blonds, ceux-ci tombèrent rapidement sans même toucher mes épaules. Il détailla ma tenue, je portai un pantalon large gris, une chemise blanche et une veste noire en toile, large également, qui cachait ma poitrine. J'avais trouver le pantalon et la chemise dans une vieille boutique de friperie, je n'avais même pas payé. La veste et le chapeau je l'avais récupéré sur un soulard qui s'était endormi. Killian s'approcha pour m'embrasser mais je le retins.

\- Je suis un homme maintenant, et vous êtes mon capitaine, plaisantai-je

Je m'écartai alors de lui, tandis que l'aube arrivait et que des hommes se dirigeaient vers nous.

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors le petit duel entre Jack et Emma ? et Killian qui prend conscience que Emma attire d'autres hommes ? Que pensez vous des paroles de la vieille femme ? Vous aimez le nouveau "style" d'Emma ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Si je pouvais avoir le même nombre de review que pour le dernier chapitre je serais ravie ! **_

_**Dans deux semaines ça sera : une Emma qui rencontre ses coéquipiers, un Killian un peu frustré et une petite vengeance personnelle! **_

_**Bisous ! **_


	6. Chapter 6 : Black Swan

_**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien, que vous passez de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui sont en dernière zone. Habitant dans la région parisienne, les miennes se terminent ce soir :( Alors j'essaye d'en profiter. En tout cas voici un nouveau chapitre intitulé Black Swan ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews ça me fait toujours plaisir de vous lire et de vous répondre ! N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter mes chapitres pour que je m'améliore. J'ai vu que les avis sur la nouvelle coupe de cheveux d'Emma étaient mitigés ! Bref ! Aucune review de la part de visiteurs non inscrits alors on passe directement au nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Bonne Lecture ! **_

**Chapitre 6 : Black Swan**

Devant nous se tenait une dizaine de pirates, certains robustes d'autres moins. Ils ressemblaient plus à une armé de bras cassés mais je ne fis aucun commentaire. Il se présentèrent chacun leur tour, énonçant leur nom ou du moins leur surnom. Tous avaient leur signification : le plus gros s'appelait Bigpig, l'un avait perdu un œil et se nommait donc Le Borgne, un autre s'était présenté comme Hundred, il aurait réussit d'après son récit à tuer à mains nues cent hommes en quelques minutes. Chaque surnom avait sa petite histoire plus ou moins réaliste, il fallait avouer que c'était beaucoup plus facile pour les retenir. Ce fut au tour de Killian de nous présenter:

\- Comme vous devez le savoir, je suis le Capitaine Hook Hhet voici mon maître d'équipage Mouche et mon second ...

Il se tourna vers moi me lançant un regard de détresse.

\- Swan ... Black Swan, ajoutai-je d'une voix grave

\- Les règles sont simples sur ce bateau, les fainéants et les bagarreurs passent par-dessus bord, c'est clair ?

\- Oui, mon capitaine ! répondirent-ils tous en chœur

\- En ce qui concerne notre destination, elle n'est pas encore exactement définie, mais il y aura de l'or pour tout le monde.

Certains rirent, en ce jetant des regards complices.

\- Très bien, à présent Mouche va vous assigner vos rôles, tenez-vous prêt pour le départ.

Ainsi Mouche prit la parole tandis que Killian monta sur le gaillard* et se posa devant la barre. Je le rejoignis en quelques secondes.

\- Bien joué, pour tout à l'heure, me félicita-t-il, ça t'es venu d'où ce nom ?

\- C'est celui que j'ai utilisé, il y a quelque temps, lorsque je me faisais passé pour une servante de la princesse. Tu te rappelles ? demandai-je en souriant*. J'ai simplement rajouté Black devant pour faire plus... pirate

\- Je vois... tu devrais te trouver une autre petite histoire pour justifier ton surnom, je ne suis pas sûr que tes coéquipiers apprécient celle-là

\- J'y penserai, répondis-je en riant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous levions l'ancre et nous sortîmes du port. Lorsque nous fûmes à une correcte distance de la ville, Killian sortit de sa poche le cristal bleu.

\- Attends, m'exclamai-je en me précipitant sur la pierre, tu ne crois pas qu'il faut les avertir avant ...

\- Emma...Swan, le truc chez les pirates, c'est que la plupart croit aux légendes et à la magie. On a rien besoin de leur apprendre.

Rassurée, je rendis la pierre à Killian en souriant.

-Préviens-les que ça va bouger

Je me retournai vers l'équipage et criai d'une voix forte :

\- Attention, accrochez-vous, ça va secouer !

Ils me regardèrent un instant sans comprendre, puis un énorme tourbillon bleu se forma sur la mer. Soudain tous prirent appui sur la lisse*, observant le phénomène. Ils paraissaient plus étonnés, qu'effrayés.

\- Et c'est partit ! s'exclama Killian

Le bateau pivota et s'enfonça dans le tourbillon.

Je demeurai accrochée au grand mât encore un petit moment après que nous ayons de nouveau atterrit sur l'eau. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je basculai d'un monde à l'autre mais je ne semblais toujours pas m'y habituer. Lorsque je relevai les yeux, je n'aperçus qu'une vaste étendue d'eau. Pas un seul centimètre de terre à l'horizon, uniquement du bleu.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demandai-je à Killian

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, souffla-t-il en observant les alentours.

Il sortit une jumelle et scruta l'horizon.

\- Par Triton, je crois que nous sommes perdu ! s'exclama un des hommes.

"Suivez la trajectoire du soleil" répétai-je en me remémorant les paroles du vieux troll.

\- Le problème c'est que le soleil bouge lui aussi, il se lève à l'est et se couche à l'ouest. Et nous dans quel sens allons-nous ?

\- Ouest, j'imagine, si on doit suivre sa trajectoire on va toujours à l'ouest, c'est la solution la plus logique.

On s'observa tout deux en silence, complètement perdus.

\- C'est ta quête, c'est toi qui décide, rappela Killian

J'hochai la tête positivement et me retournai vers l'équipage qui attendait apparemment des ordres.

\- On maintient le cap à l'Ouest, m'écriai-je aux hommes plus bas.

Je n'eus rien à ajouter, tous se dirigèrent vers leur poste.

Nous naviguâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. Puis n'ayant plus aucun repère dans l'ombre, Killian donna l'ordre de lâcher l'ancre et le bateau de stabilisa. Ce fut alors l'heure du souper, tandis que le cuisinier servait de la soupe, je m'installai avec l'équipage. Assis sur une caisse de bois, je dégustai le repas préparé. Je m'attendais à moins bien sur un bateau pirate, mais le jeune préposé au repas, semblait si connaître en cuisine. Je n'étais apparemment pas la seule de cette avis car Bigpig lança :

\- Mais c'est qu'elle est bonne ta tambouille, Coq*

Les autres ricanèrent, tout en quémandant une nouvelle louche. Je restai silencieuse, à observer mes coéquipiers. Il fallait que j'étudie un minimum leurs expressions, leurs réactions et leurs personnalités pour m'en inspirer. Sinon, je finirai par griller ma couverture et tout s'effondrerai.

\- Hey Black Swan, tu manges pas avec le Cap'taine ? s'enquit Hundred

\- Je vois pas pourquoi ? On est pas marié que j'sache, répondis-je d'un ton bourru

Mon interlocuteur me considéra d'un œil surpris, puis se mit à rire et les autres le suivirent.

\- Dis-moi, il te viens d'où ton nom ?

Je levai la tête de mon bol et remarquai que tout le monde m'observait.

\- Y avait une sorcière pas loin d'là où j'habitai. Une vieille femme toute fripée qui faisait peur aux gosses. Elle disait qu'elle pouvait se transformer en animal, personne la croyait à part les p'tites mauviettes. Sauf que c'était vrai, et pour ce venger elle se transformait en cygne noir et elle pillait les bateaux qui arrivait au port. On c'est retrouvé sans rien. Alors j'ai pris mon arc et je suis parti dans la forêt trouver son refuge. Dès que l'ai vu dans le ciel, j'ai tiré et elle s'est effondrée à moitié morte à mes pieds comme un vieux moineau. Elle gesticulait dans tous les sens, alors d'un coup de main, je lui ai tordu le cou. J'ai récupéré mes trésors et je suis retourné à la ville.

\- T'as fait quoi du corps ? demanda le Coq

\- Tu veux dire du cygne mort ? Je l'ai rapporter et on l'a mangé, ricanai-je et je peux te dire que c'était bien meilleur que ta bouillasse.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, j'avais apparemment réussit à les berner. Je me mis également à rire franchement. J'ignorai que me faire passer pour un pirate serait aussi divertissant, je me sentais bien dans ce rôle du mec dur-à-cuire-mais-pas-trop.

\- Très plaisant comme histoire, ricana Killian

Les rires se stoppèrent net, personne ne l'avait remarquer auparavant. Je me retournai et lui fis face.

\- Mais tu oublies la partie la plus drôle ... c'est toi qui la déplumé, sourit-il

\- Oui, j'en ai garder un souvenir...disons... jouissif, soupirai-je en buvant dans un pichet de bière

Et les rires fusèrent à nouveau. Après encore quelques blagues de mauvais goût Killian donna enfin l'ordre à l'équipage d'aller se coucher et je me levai pour obéir, mais il ajouta :

\- Black Swan et Le Borgne, vous commencez votre quart de nuit

Tous descendirent alors, sauf bien sûr, moi et le vieux sans œil.

\- Avant, Swan venez avec moi, ordonna encore une fois Killian.

Je le suivis ainsi, jusqu'à sa cabine de capitaine et nous entrâmes. Il s'assis sur son siège et je fis de même en face.

\- Alors, que voulez-vous mon Capitaine ?

\- Tu n'es plus obligé de jouer la comédie quand on est seul, précisa Killian

Il se pencha sur le bureau pour m'embrasser mais je détournai la tête.

\- Tu as voulu que je sois un homme, un pirate, j'en suis un jusqu'au bout, le taquinai-je

\- Oserais-tu me défier ?

\- J'aime ce jeu, murmurai-je

\- Alors quoi, tu te venges, c'est ça ? questionna-t-il irrité

\- Peut-être, dis-je en me levant de ma chaise, les règles sont simples, je redeviendrai Emma en ta présence quand j'en aurais envie

\- Mais...

\- Bonne nuit mon capitaine, déclarai-je d'une petite voix avant de sortir de sa cabine le sourire aux lèvres.

Cela devait faire trois bonnes heures que j'étais éveillée, sur le pont à monter à garde avec Le Borgne. L'homme manquait d'ailleurs cruellement de conversation, nous avions à peine échangé deux mots depuis le début de la nuit. Il semblai perdu dans ces pensées, figé. Seul le bruit de sa respiration trahissait sa présence.

\- Comment avez-vous perdu votre œil ? demandai-je soudainement

\- Cette histoire ne vous concerne en rien, répondit-il d'une voix claire

\- Je suis le Second, quand je vous pose une question vous répondez, répliquai-je à bout de patience

\- Je l'ai perdu durant un duel, rien de très glorieux comparé à votre histoire de cygne noir

\- Vous ne me croyez pas, n'est-ce pas ? déclarai-je aussitôt

L'homme m'observa en silence puis affirma :

\- Je sais ce que je vois

Que voulait-il dire ? Est-il au courant de ma véritable identité ? Aurait-il entendu ma conversation avec Killian ? Soudain l'angoisse me saisis mais je ne fis rien paraître et me contentai de répondre :

\- C'est plutôt comique, quand on sait qu'il ne vous reste plus qu'un œil

L'homme tourna une fois de plus la tête vers moi, le visage impassible. Il demeura ainsi silencieux jusqu'à ce que deux autres hommes prennent la relève et que l'on aille se coucher.

L'équipage dormait sous le pont, dans des hamacs. Cela ne semblait pas très confortable mais après tout il fallait jouer le rôle jusqu'au bout. Avant de descendre dans la calle pour y trouver un hamac libre, Le Borgne me retins violement par le bras.

\- Je vous conseille de surveiller vos arrières, siffla-t-il

\- Et moi je vous conseille d'enlever votre main de mon bras, si vous voulez pas que je vous la coupe, crachai-je

Je remarquai avec horreur que j'avais parler d'une voix bien trop féminine. Mais de toute façon, il semblait déjà au courant. Il me lâcha immédiatement et descendit dormir. Je restai un moment seule à observer le ciel sombre avant d'aller à mon tour me coucher. J'eus beaucoup de mal à m'endormir, ils ronflaient tous et je ne me sentais pas vraiment en sécurité depuis ma conversation avec le Borgne. Finalement, face à la fatigue je réussis à m'endormir quelques heures plus tard.

Ce fut Mouche qui nous réveilla le matin suivant, après être passé rapidement par la cabine du Capitaine pour me rafraichir, je rejoignis Killian sur la gaillard. Ses traits étaient tirés, il semblait fatigué.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demandai-je inquiète

\- Je pensais que tu me rejoindrais pendant la nuit, répondit-il

\- J'ai dormi avec le reste de l'équipage

Il m'observa un instant en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Franchement je n'arrive pas à te comprendre, tu avais la possibilité de ...

\- Killian, je t'en prie ne recommence pas, si je dois dormir avec les autres pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons alors je le ferai. Si l'un deux me touche, je me défendrai avec mes pouvoirs, c'est...

Je m'arrêtai immédiatement de parler, je venais juste d'avoir une illumination

\- Quoi ? Emma ... tu ne fais peur quand tu t'arrêtes de parler comme ça !

\- J'ai compris, soufflai-je, on c'est trompé sur toute la ligne

\- Moi j'ai pas compris, tu pourrais m'expliquer !

\- Nous sommes revenu dans notre monde n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas, la magie opère

\- Oui et ... s'impatienta Killian

\- Le soleil que l'on doit suivre, ce n'est pas celui-là, expliquai-je en montrant le ciel du doigt

Je pris le bras de Killian et relevai la manche de sa chemise.

\- C'est celui-ci, dis-je en désignant le tatouage. Regarde, cette branche n'y était pas avant, elle est différente des autres, elle ne montre pas la direction où je me trouve mais la direction où l'on doit aller.

\- Attends, tu es en train de me dire, que le vieux troll à lancé un sortilège sur mon tatouage et que maintenant, en plus de me montrer où tu trouves, il désigne le chemin que l'on doit prendre.

\- Exact ! m'écriai-je

Killian m'observa un moment étonné, il regarda à nouveau son tatouage puis releva la tête vers moi

\- Tu es brillante Emma ! J'ai une soudaine envie de t'embrasser

\- Je ne crois pas que ...

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il

* Gaillard : pont surélevé à l'avant et à l'arrière du bateau

* Lien avec ma fiction précédente "Sois heureuse Emma !"

* Lisse : le bord du bateau

* Cop : c'est le nom donné à un cuisinier sur un bateau

_**Et voilà ! Désolé pour les petites notes en fin de chapitre mais j'ai dû me renseigner un peu sur le vocabulaire maritime pour ce chapitre ! J'ai appris pleins de choses et j'ai noté quelques mots de vocabulaire en bas pour que ceux qui étaient aussi ignorant que moi sur ce sujet, n'ai pas chercher d'eux même la signification de certains mots ! **_

_**En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience vraiment ! Je suis pressée de savoir ce que vous pensez de l'équipage, de l'ambiance du bateau. Et quel est votre avis sur la petite vengeance d'Emma ? Pensez-vous qu'elle va rester incognito ? **_


	7. Chapter 7 : Le Borgne

_**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis heureuse de vous présenter mon nouveau chapitre ! J'ai beaucoup réfléchit à propos de ma fiction j'ai fait un plan détaillé pour les prochains chapitre et je peux vous dire à présent qu'il y aura douze chapitres dont un épilogue. Nous approchons donc bien de la fin et les deux prochains chapitres seront les plus chargés en émotions et en péripéties !Je remercie kensi33 pour sa review ! :)**_

_**Bonne Lecture ! **_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Le Borgne**

Deux semaines passèrent sans qu'aucun centimètre de terre n'apparaisse à l'horizon. Les hommes commençaient à fatiguer et moi je commençais à perdre espoir. Pour le moment personne n'avait encore deviné ma véritable identité. J'avais même réussit à me faire des amis. Coq était un gars sympa, un peu timide et pas plus âgé que moi. Il n'avait rien d'un pirate et j'aimais bien discuter avec lui. Il était intelligent et connaissait une tonne de légende sur la mer. Bigpig aussi était sympa dans son genre, c'était lui qui mettait l'ambiance. Il sortait toujours des blagues plus tordues les unes que les autres. La seule personne qui m'angoissait dans cette équipage c'était le Borgne. Parfois, je le surprenais en train de m'observer. Je n'en avais pas parler à Killian , c'était inutile de l'alarmer pour rien. C'était toujours avec lui que j'étais chargée de veiller la nuit. Et ce jour-là, je n'y échappai pas. Il devait être deux heures du matin et j'étais encore là, assise à côté de lui, observant l'horizon. Son silence me glaçait le sang. Lorsque je rencontrai son regard, je pus lire clairement dans ses yeux : "Je sais qui tu es". Je n'en pouvais plus, si bien que je me lançai et le questionnai :

\- Comment avez-vous découvert ?

\- Je suis observateur, répondit le vieil homme

\- Et vous ne dîtes rien ?

\- A quoi bon ?

Je le regardai étonnée. N'y avait-il pas un code des pirates qui stipulait qu'avoir une femme à bord portait malheur ? Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il déclara :

\- Je ne pense pas que ça porte malheur, au contraire.

Je me surpris à lui sourire. Finalement il n'était pas si effrayant cet homme.

\- Que se passe-t-il si le reste de l'équipage le découvre ?

\- Vous passerez probablement par dessus bord, répondit-il d'une voix neutre

Génial ! Alors maintenant je suis vraiment rassurée. Jetée dans l'eau glaciale sans aucune terre aux alentours.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr que le Capitaine ne les laissera pas faire, ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

C'est pas vrai ! Mais il est au courant de tout cet homme ! Comment est-ce possible ? J'ai tout fais pour le cacher. Je ne touche même plus Killian et j'avoue que c'est devenu de plus en plus difficile.

\- Vous êtes un devin ou un truc dans le genre ?

\- Seulement à mes heures perdues, ricana-t-il

\- Alors vous pourrez peut-être m'éclairer sur quelque chose

\- Je vous écoute

\- A Tortuga, je suis tombée sur une vieille sorcière complètement folle. Elle m'a dit : "Prends garde aux morts, ils sont rancuniers et malins" elle a aussi ajouté : "Prends garde au chasseur et à l'amante". Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

Il sembla réfléchir un moment puis il demanda :

\- Connaissez-vous un chasseur ?

\- J'en ai connu un, en effet, mais il est ... mort

\- C'est surement de son fantôme dont vous devez prendre garde.

\- Que pourrait-il me faire ? demandai-je. S'il m'en voulait, il y a longtemps qu'il serait apparut pour me tourmenter

\- Hé bien, c'est compliqué, un mort peut apparaître lorsque l'occasion s'y présente.

Soudain le visage de Graham s'imposa dans mon esprit. Son visage, sa voix, son sourire.

_/Flashback/_

_\- Je le ressens, je ressens des sentiments, là, maintenant. C'est grâce à toi Emma ! _

_\- J'aurais dû le deviner, s'exclama la voix de Régina. J'ignore comment il a réussit à retrouver ses sentiments, mais j'ai toujours son cœur. _

_\- Non, je vous en prie, suppliai-je_

_\- Je t'aime, murmura la voix de Graham avant de s'écrouler_

_/Flashback/_

Une larme coula le long de ma joue, je l'essuyai rapidement .

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, me dit le Borgne, nombreux sont les charlatans qui se proclament devins

Sur ces paroles, il partit se coucher car notre temps de veille venait de se terminer. Deux autres pirates venaient déjà prendre notre place. Je me levai à mon tour en pensant que cette femme ne m'avait jamais quémander de l'argent et je ne lui en avais pas donné. Alors quel intérêt aurait-elle eu de me mentir et de passer pour une sorcière ? Et si elle avait raison, Graham pourrait être le chasseur mais qui est l'amante ? L'esprit embrouillé, je mis du temps à m'endormir dans mon hamac inconfortable.

* * *

_Je dance dans la salle de bal. Je suis vêtue d'un longue robe bleue nuit. Mes cheveux sont retenus en un gracieux chignon. Mon père me tient par la hanche et j'essaye de suivre ses pas. J'ai peur de tomber ou de lui écraser le pied. Le Royaume tout entier nous observe alors je me concentre sur ses mouvements. _

_\- Emma ne sois pas si angoissée, tu t'en sors très bien, me rassure mon père. _

_Je relève la tête pour croiser ses yeux bleus, ceux qu'il m'a transmis. Il me sourit tendrement. _

_\- Parle encore je t'en supplie, je ne veux pas oublier le son de ta voix, parle encore_

_\- Je suis si fier de toi, peut importe que tu ais échoué_

_\- Pardon ? _

_La musique se stoppe brutalement et mon père s'arrête de danser en plein milieu de la salle. Il me lâche et ma mère nous rejoint et se pose à ses côtés. Nous sommes seuls à présent, elle me sourit tristement. _

_\- Ce n'est pas grave Emma ! Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, m'explique-t-elle doucement _

_\- Je ne comprends pas ! Que se passe-t-il ? _

_A cet instant, deux lames s'enfoncent dans le cœur de mes parents. C'est en remarquant les taches de sang sur ma robe de bal que je comprends ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je hurle tandis qu'ils s'effondrent tous les deux sur sol à mes pieds, me laissant apercevoir leur agresseur. Graham. Il me sourit, il tiens une épée ensanglantée dans chaque main._

_\- Bonsoir Emma ! murmure-t-il d'une voix que je ne lui connais pas._

_\- Graham... je suis désolée_

_Je pleure, il s'approche de moi alors que je recule pour le fuir_

_\- C'est de ta faute, Emma ! Jamais je ne te pardonnerais ! _

* * *

Se fut des cris qui me réveillèrent. Des cris et des exclamations de joie. Je montai immédiatement sur le pont où tout le monde était déjà réveillé.

\- Terre ! Terre ! s'écria un pirate du nom d'Anibe

Je regardai au loin et vis en effet, des falaises se dessiner à l'horizon. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Killian qui observait le paysage de sa longue vue.

\- L'île aux morts, chuchota Coq

Je sursautai, n'ayant pas remarquer sa présence à mes côtés

\- Quoi ?

\- L'île aux morts, répéta-t-il, on la reconnait à ses falaises abruptes qui forment une arche

Je retournai la tête pour vérifier ses dires. En effet, le paysage formait une arche sous laquelle il fallait passer avant d'atteindre les cavernes.

\- J'ai lu des légendes sur cette île, ajouta le jeune homme

\- Laisse-moi deviner, jamais personne n'en est sortit vivant, ironisai-je

\- Oh si ! Mais ceux qui en sont sortit sont devenus fous, certains racontent que sur cette île se trouve tous les fantômes des morts. C'est en quelque sorte un purgatoire. Ils apparaissent la nuit pour empêcher les vivants d'en sortir.

Je cherchai le regard du Borgne, à cet instant, il tourna la tête vers moi et ses yeux approuvèrent les paroles de Coq. Je fus saisis d'un frisson, finalement elle avait raison cette sorcière. S'il fallait me battre avec des fantômes pour obtenir le coquillage me permettant de sauver mes parents, alors je me battrai jusqu'au bout !

Je rejoignis Killian à la barre.

\- Je crois que nous sommes arrivés

Il consulta son poignet et approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Le passage est étroit. Dis aux hommes de baisser la petite voile, on ne peut pas y pénétrer à cette vitesse, il faut ralentir, ordonna-t-il à l'adresse de Mouche qui répéta les ordres à l'équipage

\- Nous jetterons l'ancre après avoir passé cette arche. Nous irons ensuite vers les grottes en petites barques, m'expliqua Killian

\- Ce n'est pas mieux d'y aller seuls, que tous les deux ?

\- Et laisser le bateau au mains de l'équipage pour qu'ils puissent partir dès que nous aurons mis un pied à terre? Non merci ! s'exclama-t-il alors que nous approchions de l'arche

\- Et si je faisais en sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas remonter l'ancre ?

\- Tu veux utiliser tes ...

Killian s'interrompit et tourna rapidement la tête.

\- Tu as entendu ?

\- Entendu quoi Killian ? le questionnai-je perplexe

Il se précipita vers le bord du bateau et je le suivis. Son regard perdu dans l'eau glaciale de l'océan.

\- Ce chant ... soupira-t-il

J'eus le temps d'apercevoir une nageoire se faufiler sous le bateau avant que Killian ne s'effondre à terre. Je le secouai pour le réveiller.

\- KILLIAN ! hurlai-je terrifiée

Je levai les yeux et aperçus tout l'équipage également endormis sur le pont.

\- Des sirènes ... murmurai-je pour moi même

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous serez plus bavards cette fois ;) J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous avez pensé de la petite discussion entre le Borgne et Emma. Et l'amante est-ce que vous avez une idée de qui il s'agit ? Est-ce que certains on reconnu la scène de Graham et Emma qui figurait dans ma fiction précédente ? Et l'île aux morts, les sirènes ? Je suis pressée de connaître vos réactions !**_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura : un combat, un secret percé et une rencontre **_

_**A dans deux semaines ! Bisous !**_

_**SunPotion **_


	8. Chapter 8 : L'île aux morts

_**Salut tout le monde, je sais, j'ai une semaine de retard est c'est inadmissible mais le week-end dernier c'était de la folie ! J'avais mon spectacle de théâtre et avec toutes les répétitions c'était ... intense. Donc je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire le chapitre. En tout cas il est là aujourd'hui et c'est ce qui importe nan ? **_

_**Un grand merci à celles qui ont laissé des reviews ! C'est souvent les mêmes et je leur fait des gros bisous. Comme ce chapitre est un des plus importants j'aimerai bien que certains lecteurs fantômes ce décident à écrire une petite review ! Ça prend pas forcément beaucoup de temps et j'attends pas un roman mais juste un petit mot sur votre avis ect ... **_

_Jessica __: Merci pour ta review ! Bien deviné pour l'amante ! ;) Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir trouvé mais c'est bien joué ! Moi aussi je l'aime bien Le Borgne. Au début, il devait être un personnage exécrable avec notre princesse puis je me suis dit qu'il était bien mieux en tant qu'allié d'Emma ! ;) N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de ce nouveau chapitre. Ça me ferai trop plaisir XD _

**Chapitre 8 : L'île aux morts**

\- Des sirènes, murmurai-je pour moi même

Je me précipitai une fois de plus vers le bord du bateau pour tenter d'en apercevoir une autre. Combien étaient-elles ? Je jetai des regards affolés tout autour de moi. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, plus quoi penser. Tout ce dont j'étais sûre c'est que le bateau se dirigeait dangereusement sur les falaises alors que nous n'avions pas encore franchit l'arche. Je courus vers la barre et l'observai un moment. J'avais passé beaucoup de temps sur ce bateau et pourtant je ne savais toujours pas comment le manipuler. Etait-ce au moins possible de naviguer seul ? Je le pensais pas. Sauf lorsque l'on s'appelait Kilian et que l'on avait un don pour... Un don ! C'est ça ! Moi aussi je détenais un don. J'hésitai un instant, la magie n'était pas une source très fiable mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je posai mes mains sur la barre et mis toutes mes forces pour tenter de manœuvrer le navire. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres des rochers lorsque le Jolly Roger effectua un rapide virage pour passer sous l'arche. Sous le choc de la vitesse, je tombai à terre puis le bateau se stabilisa. Je me levai rapidement. Mes compagnons étaient toujours endormis. C'est alors que je les aperçus, assises sur des rochers aux alentours. Elles me toisaient d'un air méfiant. Puis chacune à leur tour, elle sautèrent et je vis leur reflet dans l'eau s'approcher.

Prise de panique, je récupérais une hache, appartenant à l'un des pirates. Lorsque la première tenta de monter sur le navire je l'assommai. Mais elles étaient beaucoup trop nombreuses et la hache n'était décidément pas efficace. Alors je décidai d'employer la manière forte. L'élément naturel des sirènes était évidement l'eau mais que pensaient-elles du feu ? J'utilisai une fois de plus ma magie pour créer des boules de feu. Après les avoir fait toutes fuir, je pus enfin respirer.

Petit à petit, les pirates s'éveillèrent. Je précipitai sur Kilian et le pris dans mes bras avant même qu'il ne se lève. Tant pis pour la discrétion, j'avais eu la peur de ma vie et j'avais réussi à sauver tout l'équipage. Alors le fait que l'on découvre mon identité n'avait plus aucune incidence sur moi.

\- C'est Black Swan qui nous a sauvé ! s'écria Coq, alors que j'aidai Killian à se relever

\- C'est vrai, ajouta Hundred, mais la question est pourquoi le chant de ces sorcières n'a eu aucun effet sur toi ?

\- C'était des sirènes, rectifia le cuisinier

\- Peut importe ce qu'elles étaient ! hurla l'homme barbu en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

Il me détailla de la tête au pied puis fit une grimace dégoutée

\- C'est une femme ! déclara-t-il rageur

Cette annonce suscita des grognements de la part de l'équipage.

\- J'aurais du m'en douter que cette histoire de cygne noir était bidon, railla-t-il avant de me cracher au visage

A cet instant Killian sortit son épée et la dirigea contre le cou du pirate.

\- Excuse-toi devant elle maintenant, si tu ne veux pas te vider de ton sang, persifla Hook

\- C'est une femme ! se justifia Hundred en me lançant un regard mauvais. Elle mérite de passer par-dessus bord !

Les autres approuvèrent en s'exclamant.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle femme ! ajouta Le Borgne. Il s'agit de la fille du Roi de la mer, elle détient d'immense pouvoir, elle peut vous le prouver.

Il se retourna vers moi et m'adressa un clin d'œil. Je restai un moment stoïque, ce vieil homme savait vraiment tout ! Puis, sous le regard insistant des pirates, je fis apparaître d'un simple geste de la main, un tourbillon dans l'océan.

Tous m'observèrent mi terrifié mi fasciné

\- Si vous lui faites du mal, le Roi de la mer se vengera et jamais nous ne rentrerons, insista le pirate

Les commentaires fusèrent : certains murmurèrent des prières et d'autres m'insultèrent.

\- Cher amis ! s'écria Killian pour les faire taire. Ne nous disputons pas maintenant. Nous sommes enfin arrivés à destination. Votre or est tout proche alors terminons une fois pour toute ce voyage

Tout l'équipage approuva en brandissant leurs armes vers le haut et en s'exclamant.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous ramions vers les cavernes. J'avais grâce à mes pouvoirs immobilisé le bateau ainsi l'équipage ne pouvais pas partir sans nous. Bien sûr, il l'ignoraient. Coq et le Borgne nous accompagnaient et ramaient à nos côtés dans une deuxième barque. Je me penchai sur l'eau pour observer le fond. On pouvait y voir des millions de pièces d'or et d'autres trésors. Tout les bateaux qui avaient échoué ici, y avait déversé leur butin. J'étais ahurie par cette vision. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous atteignîmes une plage de galets.

\- Restez dans le coin pour surveiller les barques. Prenez l'or que vous trouverez. Si nous ne sommes pas revenus au matin, partez sans nous, leur ordonna Killian

Ils approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

\- Faîtes attention ! nous conseilla Coq, cette île est bien plus dangereuse que l'on peut l'imaginer

Killian et moi nous nous observâmes un peu inquiets. Nous nous engouffrâmes alors dans un passage serré entre la roche. L'air était humide, il faisait sombre, je fis apparaître une flamme dans ma paume pour nous éclairer.

Le silence assourdissant était ponctué de "ploc". En effet sur les parois, de l'eau ruisselait doucement. Killian consulta son poignet.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on se rapproche, murmura-t-il

\- Pourtant ce couloir ne semble pas avoir de fin, soupirai-je

-Emma, maintenant qu'on est seul, il faudrait qu'on discute sérieusement

Je m'arrêtai soudainement, perplexe. De quoi voulait-il parler ?

\- Quand on sera de retour chez tes parents et que tout le royaume aura retrouvé la mémoire. Que va-t-il se passer entre nous ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je veux dire... tu es la princesse et moi je ne suis qu'un pirate et...

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette conversation, dans mes cauchemars, le coupai-je en accélérant le pas pour mettre fin à notre échange

\- Je suis sérieux Emma ! s'écria-t-il en m'agrippant par le bras pour m'arrêter

Je fis un effort pour lever la tête vers lui.

\- Je sais, avouai-je doucement, j'aimerai tellement que tu restes avec moi au château, mais je sais que ta place est sur un bateau et que je ne peux pas te demander de l'abandonner pour moi

\- Je le ferai, rétorqua-t-il rapidement, pour toi je suis prêt à tout abandonner

Je m'avançai vers lui en lui souriant tristement.

\- Mais je ne veux pas que tu le fasses, on trouvera une autre solution

\- Je n'en voit qu'une seule autre, souffla-t-il. Tu as besoin d'un prince, pas d'un pirate. C'est une évidence, je ne suis pas la personne qu'il te faut

\- STOP ! Arrête ça tout suite Killian ! Pour le moment je suis avec toi et je n'ai absolument pas envie de tout gâcher uniquement parce que dans un futur lointain on risque de surmonter des obstacles. C'est totalement absurde ! On va peut-être mourir ce soir, ou peut-être pas mais pour l'instant je vis dans le présent et peut importe ce qu'il risque d'arriver. On reparlera de ça une fois sain et sauf chez nous.

Killian hocha la tête pas très convaincu. Nous continuâmes d'avancer un moment en silence. Un courant d'air provenant d'en face nous balaya le visage. Bientôt nous nous retrouvâmes dans une caverne. Elle était de forme circulaire. Un tas de trésors en tout genre y étaient entreposés. Un trou au-dessus de notre tête laissait voir le ciel ornée d'étoiles.

\- Depuis quand marchons nous ? questionna Killian. Il fait déjà nuit !

Je levai la tête à mon tour.

\- Emma...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je en baissant la tête vers Hook

Il m'observa perplexe

\- Je n'ai rien dit ! se justifia-t-il

\- Emma... repris la voix

Je regardai autour de moi. Je n'étais pas folle on m'appelait et pourtant Killian n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. C'est alors que je l'aperçu, à deux mètres derrière. Il n'était pas seul, il était accompagné d'une jeune femme brune que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Elle était belle, habillée en pirate. Ses yeux bleus clairs contrastaient avec ses longs cheveux bouclés foncés.

\- C'est pas vrai, soufflai-je

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'exclama mon interlocuteur inquiet

Il se retourna et resta pétrifié.

\- Milah ? s'enquit-t-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme

_" Prends garde au chasseur et à l'amante !"._

Les paroles de la vieille folle me revinrent en mémoire. C'était elle l'amante, cette Milah. De tout évidence elle appartenait au passé de Hook. J'eus le temps de le retenir par le bras.

\- Killian, elle n'est pas réelle, c'est son fantôme

Il m'observa les sourcils froncés puis se retourna. Son regard jongla entre Graham et Milah.

\- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, m'écriai-je

\- NON ! Si le fantôme de Milah est ici, je veux savoir pourquoi ! Qu'as-tu à me reprocher ? questionna-t-il à la jeune femme

\- Tu devrais pourtant le savoir Killian, je t'ai suivi sur ce bateau par amour et j'en suis morte ! C'est de ta faute, tu n'as pas su me protéger. Au fond de toi, tu sais que tu es coupable n'est-ce pas ? murmura la voix de la jeune femme. Tu penses pouvoir la protéger, elle ? Tu te trompes, elle finira comme moi!

La brune s'approcha doucement en nous toisant d'un regard froid.

\- Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Jamais tu ne trouveras le bonheur, jamais ! hurla-t-elle

\- Ça suffit ! m'écriai-je en prenant mon arc prête à décocher une flèche

Le rire de Graham se fit entendre.

\- Oh ! Je t'en prie Emma, cesse de jouer l'enfant !

\- Je n'ais rien à me reprocher te concernant ! m'exclamai-je sur la défensive

\- Tu crois ça ? Tu es tout aussi coupable que lui, c'est toi ! Toi qui avais mis au point ce plan, toi qui a fait demi-tour alors que nous n'avions pas encore récupéré mon cœur ! Et j'ai fait la bêtise de te suivre parce que j'étais amoureux de toi. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, tu es incapable d'aimer. La fille née du véritable amour est incapable de ressentir ce sentiment.

\- Tu te trompes, répondis-je toujours en pointant mon arc dans sa direction

\- Vraiment, dans ce cas, dis-le lui que tu l'aimes, ordonna-t-il en pointant Killian du doigt

\- Je ne le dirais pas ainsi, pas lorsque tu me demandes de le dire.

\- Tu vois ! ria-t-il incapable d'aimer

Cette fois s'en était trop, j'envoyai une flèche vers Graham. Je savais que c'état inutile, il était déjà mort. C'était un fantôme rien ne l'atteindrait . Et alors que j'imaginai la flèche le transpercer sans le blesser, il intercepta de sa main droite.

\- Je croyais qu'un fantôme n'avaient pas de contenance, me chuchota Killian

\- Sort ton épée, lui conseillai-je

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je sais vous avez probablement envie de me tuer maintenant pour avoir arrêté à ce moment précis mais si je continuai ... bah j'empiéterai sur le prochain chapitre qui est LE chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ( je ne me suis pas mis la pression bien sûr ^^' ) Alors j'attends avec impatience vos réactions surtout sur la fin ! Que pensez-vous du discours de Milah et de Graham ? Ont-ils un peu / beaucoup / pas du tout raison à propos de nos personnages ? Avez-vous des petites théories sur la fin de l'histoire ? ( On est pas loin c'est vrai ! ) Vous pensez à un Happy Ending ou pas pour Captain Swan et pour les parents d'Emma ? **_

_**En tout cas je vous remercie de me suivre ( j'ai vu que ces derniers jours, de nouvelles personnes m'ont ajouté en favoris et ça c'est GENIAL merci à vous )**_

_**Le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine ! ( Bah oui, faut rattraper mon petit retard ) **_

_**Les indices : une vérité, un sacrifice, un cœur brisé (dans tout les sens du terme )**_

_**D'ici là je vous fais de gros bisous ! **_

_**SunPotion **_


	9. Chapter 9 : Le coquillage

_**Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! ;) Celui tant attendu. Bon je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire à part merci aux "revieweuses" et tout ceux qui lisent ma fiction ! C'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire ces chapitres et j'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant la fiction ! **_

_**Je ne vais pas m'attarder, place au chapitre 9**_

_**Bonne Lecture :) **_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Le coquillage **

\- Sors ton épée, lui conseillai-je

Il s'exécuta, Graham et Milah firent de même.

\- Tu crois que tu peux gagner ce combat, Emma ? plaisanta le chasseur

\- Tu n'es pas réel, tu n'es qu'un fantôme, tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur moi

\- C'est ce que tu crois

Le combat s'engagea alors, chacun contre son propre fantôme. Si un jour on m'avait dit que je m'opposerai au fantôme de Graham, je ne l'aurais pas cru et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui s'était passé. La vieille sorcière m'avait averti, j'aurais dû lui demander comment se débarrasser d'un fantôme qui n'en ai pas vraiment un .

Alors que je tentais tant bien que mal d'avoir le dessus sur mon ennemi, j'entendis Killian hurler. Je me retournai immédiatement vers lui. Il tenait son bras droit, une tache rouge noircit sa chemise blanche. Il me fit un signe de tête pour m'assurer que tout allait bien. Graham profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour me plaquer contre le sol, ma respiration se coupa sous le choc. Son épée contre ma gorge, il plongea son regard vide, dénué de toute émotion, dans le mien.

\- Tu n'es pas Graham, articulai-je. Le Graham que je connaissais m'aimait, il me l'a dit avant de mourir.

\- Et tu le lui jamais répondu, rétorqua-t-il en enfonçant doucement la lame de son épée dans mon cou

\- Parce que je ne l'aimais pas ! J'aimais et j'aime toujours Killian, avouai-je les larmes aux yeux. Même si je ne lui ai encore jamais dit. C'est lui, ça a toujours été lui. Tes sentiments n'ont jamais été réciproques. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le dire et je me suis détestée pour ça. Je suis désolée... mais une chose est sûre, je n'ai plus ta mort sur la conscience.

Le visage de Graham se figea et il disparut dans un nuage de poussière. Je me relevai rapidement et courus vers Killian qui combattait toujours Milah, je les entendais discuter puis quelques secondes plus tard, elle disparue à son tour.

Nous nous observâmes un moment essoufflés puis je me précipitai dans les bras de Killian

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il inquiet

\- Oui

\- Ton cou ! s'exclama-t-il en apercevant ma blessure

\- Ce n'est rien, je guérirai rapidement avec ma magie, d'ailleurs donne-moi ton bras

Je passai doucement ma main sur sa plaie qui disparut petit à petit.

\- J'ai bien cru que j'allais te perdre, avoua-t-il en prenant ma main

\- Moi aussi

Il m'embrassa tendrement et nous restâmes un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix nous sépare.

\- Félicitations, jeunes gens

Je sursautai et aperçu un homme grand qui portait une couronne sur la tête et un trident à la main. Killian me plaça derrière lui pour me protéger.

\- Je ne pensais pas te revoir Capitaine Hook, déclara l'homme

\- Tu le connais ? demandai-je intriguée

\- C'est le Roi de la mer, nous nous sommes déjà rencontré, il y a quelques années, m'expliqua-t-il

\- Je commence à croire que vous n'êtes pas humain mon cher Hook, c'est la deuxième fois que vous réchappez au chant de mes sirènes, c'est un prodige !

C'était vous les sirènes ? m'exclamai-je rageuse

\- En effet, et ce petit tour de magie également, dit-il en ramassant le tas de poussière où avait disparu Milah. En réalité cette île n'est pas hantée, c'est moi qui l'ai maudite pour que chaque humain y voit sa plus grande culpabilité, sa plus grande peur. Et j'ai pu remarqué au fil des années que c'était des morts qui apparaissaient à chaque fois. Les personnes qui ont trépassées et que l'on préfère oublier parce que c'est plus facile que de les pleurer. Pour en réchapper, il fallait simplement dire la vérité et accepter leur mort. C'est ce que vous avez fait.

\- Vous êtes un grand malade ! m'écriai-je

\- Donnez-nous le coquillage, maintenant ! ordonna Killian

\- Le voici !

Il désigna un coquillage rose pâle posé sur une pierre haute. Nous nous précipitâmes vers l'objet et lorsque je tentai de le prendre, je fus projetée quelques mètres plus loin

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'exclama Killian

\- Un sort le protège, pour le briser il faut sacrifier ce que vous avez de plus cher. Vous pourrez ensuite vous emparer de lui et vous serez libre de repartir avec, expliqua le Roi de la mer avant de disparaître

Killian m'aida à me relever et je lui souris tristement.

\- C'est inutile, rentrons, murmurai-je

\- Quoi ? On ne va pas abandonner maintenant ! Je refuse de partir sans ce foutu coquillage ! Tu n'as cas donner ton pendentif, il appartient à ta mère non ?

\- Ça ne fonctionnera pas

\- Pourquoi ? s'énerva Killian

\- Parce que c'est toi la chose la plus chère que je possède ! hurlai-je à mon tour

Il resta immobile, choqué.

\- Je t'aime Killian, avouai-je doucement et je préfère ne jamais revoir mes parents plutôt que de te perdre.

Je passai un main sur mon visage, épuisée.

\- Ça ne fait rien, allons-y avant que le soleil se lève, déclarai-je en lui tournant le dos pour repartir

\- Fais-le ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix grave

Je me stoppai et me retournai pour l'observer.

\- Tu es fou ! Je refuse de le faire !

\- Fais-le, répéta-t-il

\- Non, hurlai-je les larmes aux yeux

Il s'approcha de moi et prit mon visage dans ses mains avec douceur.

\- Emma je t'aime aussi mais tu as promis à tes parents que tu reviendrais les sauver. Une vie pour celle d'un royaume entier, ce n'est rien, chuchota-t-il

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle vie ! C'est celle de l'homme que j'aime, sanglotai-je. Je ne veux pas que tu meurt, tu entends ? Je veux te garder avec moi, je veux qu'un jour tu devienne mon mari et que...

\- Moi, Killian Jones accepte en ce jour de prendre pour épouse...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandai-je étonnée

\- J'exauce ton vœux et en échange tu exauces le mien

\- Non ! m'exclamai-je

\- Tu ne veux pas te marier avec moi ?

\- Si ! reniflai-je

\- Alors laisse-moi faire, dit-il doucement. Moi Killian Jones accepte, en ce jour, de prendre pour épouse la princesse Emma Swan. Je lui promet protection, amour et fidélité jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Il me fit signe de reprendre et je m'exécutai à moitié à contrecœur.

\- Moi la princesse Emma Swan accepte, en ce jour, de prendre pour époux le pirate Killian Jones. Je lui promet protection, amour et fidélité jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, récitai-je

Killian enleva une bague qu'il portait à son annulaire et la passa à mon annulaire gauche. Elle était noir, ornée d'une simple pierre rouge. Je l'observai à mon doigt et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Killian prit mon menton entre ses doigts et m'embrassa chastement. Je le pris dans ensuite dans mes bras. J'étais à présent Emma Jones, femme de Killian Jones alias Capitaine Hook. Je ne pouvais être plus heureuse et pourtant je pleurait toutes les larmes de mon cœur. J'allais bientôt le perdre à jamais.

\- Vas-y ! déclara-t-il

J'hésitai une dernière fois puis, le plus doucement possible, je récupérai son cœur. Il grimaça mais m'encouragea du regard. Les yeux fixés sur son cœur, qui était sensé m'appartenir à jamais, je me sentais incapable de l'écraser.

\- Killian... chuchotai-je

\- Je t'aime, ne t'inquiètes pas, fais-le, insista-t-il en posant son front contre le mien.

Il me prit doucement la main droite, celle qui tenait son cœur et exerça une petite pression dessus. Je fermai les yeux et gémis jusqu'à ce que je sente de la poussière se faufiler entre mes doigts et Killian s'effondrer à mes pieds.

Je tombai alors à genoux en hurlant de désespoir. Je le voyais allongé sans vie et cette vision m'était insupportable. Je le pris dans mes bras et pleurai contre sa poitrine muette.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura la voix du Roi qui venait de réapparaître.

Je levai la tête vers lui et le considérai avec mépris.

-Vous rigolez j'espère, crachai-je en me levant

\- Parfois il faut savoir faire des choix difficiles et je sais à quel point il est douloureux de perdre quelqu'un, j'ai moi-même ...

\- Fermez-là ! hurlai-je en dirigeant ma main droite vers lui pour l'étrangler à distance à l'aide de ma magie.

Mon pouvoir coulait dans mes veines, je me sentis soudain très puissante tandis que l'homme tentai de se délivrer de ma prise.

" Pourquoi n'utilisait-il pas sa magie ?" pensai-je

Mon regard dévia alors sur son sceptre qu'il avait lâché . Je compris alors que l'objet était en réalité la seule source de sa magie. Alors que la vie s'échappai doucement de lui, je le lâchai et me précipitai vers son trident que je récupérai. A genoux, le Roi tentai de reprendre une respiration régulière.

-Partez ! Et n'interférer plus jamais dans ma vie ou je ferai en sorte que tout le monde sache que votre pouvoir est concentré dans ce malheureux trident, sans quoi, vous n'êtes qu'un simple humain.

Il n'hésita pas une seconde et disparu dans un nuage bleuté. Finalement je récupérai le coquillage et l'enfouis dans ma poche.

Killian était toujours là, allongé, le visage pâle. Jamais je ne me pardonnerai pour cela. Jamais. Mon cœur serait brisé en deux pour toujours. C'est alors que me vint l'idée. J'ignorai si cette solution en était réellement une ou si s'était simplement une illusion ridicule. En réalité, si cela m'était fatale alors tant mieux, je me sentais tout simplement incapable de vivre dans un monde dont Killian ne faisait pas partie. Je m'assis à ces côtés et arrachai mon propre cœur. Je le sentais battre dans ma main, je l'observai une dernière fois et d'un simple geste je le divisai en deux. Je retins un cri de douleur puis je plaçai une partie de mon cœur dans la poitrine de Killian et l'autre dans la mienne. Il ne réagit pas. J'avais peut-être attendu trop longtemps mais soudain je l'entendis prendre une respiration. Avant même qu'il puisse se lever je me jetai sur lui en pleurant de joie. Je l'embrassai, alors qu'il semblait encore perdu.

\- Comment...

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, murmurai-je, tu es en vie et j'ai le coquillage. Sortons d'ici rapidement !

Je n'eus pas à le répéter deux fois, Killian se leva et m'entraîna vers le passage étroit par la main. Nous fîmes le trajet du retour le plus vite possible. Il faisait déjà jour lorsque nous arrivâmes sur la plage mais une barque était restée au bord de l'eau et le Jolly Roger était toujours à l'horizon. Nous montâmes rapidement dans la barque et Killian rama jusqu'au niveau du bateau. On nous lança une corde et nous réussîmes à remonter sur le bateau.

La première chose que je vis fut le trésor empiler dans un coin du pont et un peu plus loin Coq et Le Borgne ligotés contre le mât. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, je reçu un violent coup à la tête et je m'évanouis.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'attends vos réactions ! Le mariage, la mort de Killian, le cœur brisé et la dernière phrase ... Je suis pressée de vous lire ! **_

_**Bisous ! **_

_**A dans deux semaines ! ;) **_


	10. Chapter 10 : La magie vient du coeur

_**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profiter bien de vos vacances pour ceux qui ont déjà terminé ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, Bonne lecture ! **_

_**Jessica : Je suis heureuse de savoir que le chapitre t'a plu ! Pour la demande en mariage je vois bien de quel couple tu parles et je m'en suis largement inspirer ! Sauf que là il vont jusqu'au bout et ça c'est encore mieux ! Ne t'inquiètes pas tu vas comprendre rapidement ce qui c'est passé sur le bateau pendant leur absence ! Merci pour ta review ! :) **_

**Chapitre 10 : La magie vient du cœur **

_\- Maman, viens voir ce que je peux faire avec ma magie ! _

_Ma mère me rejoint en quelques pas et là devant ses yeux, je fis renaître un parterre de fleurs fanées. Je la vis sourire et elle prit mon visage entre mes mains._

_\- Je suis fière de toi Emma, la magie vient du cœur, ne l'oublies pas ! _

Je me réveillai avec un affreux mal de crâne, les membres engourdis. Je mis quelques secondes à m'habituer à la lumière et lorsque j'ouvris complètement les yeux, les souvenirs remontèrent. Par réflexe je tentai de bouger mais je fus retenus par des liens. J'étais ligotée à un des mat du navire, entre Coq et Le Borgne.

\- Killian ? demandai-je à voix basse

\- Il est toujours inconscient, répondit la voix du vieux devin

\- Tiens ! s'écria Hundred. La sorcière des mers s'est réveillée

Il apparut dans mon champ de vision, une hache à la main, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux, répondis-je avec un regard mauvais.

Le pirate rit grassement et les autres le suivirent tandis que je tentai de me délivrer de mes liens. Il les avait tellement serré que je ne sentais même plus mon sang circuler dans mes doigts. J'avais beau essayé d'utiliser mes pouvoirs mes mains étaient tellement comprimées, je ne parvenais plus à les bouger. Je retins un cri de frustration.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça, tu as l'or que l'on t'as promis ? demandai-je pour gagner du temps

\- Oh, mais je veux quelque chose de bien plus précieux, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille, quelque chose d'unique.

\- Quoi ?

Je savais très bien de quoi il voulait parler mais je voulais connaître ces ambitions exactes.

\- Toi, enfin pas exactement toi mais plutôt tes pouvoirs. Ainsi je pourrais obtenir tout ce que je souhaite, il me suffirait de le demander.

\- Mon pouvoir n'est pas une chose matérielle, je ne peux pas te le donner

\- Je le sais bien ! hurla-t-il. Crois-tu que je suis stupide ?

Je me retins au dernier moment de répondre "oui". La situation urgeait, il me fallait un plan maintenant.

\- Je veux que tu sois à mon service, tu m'accorderas ainsi tout ce que je désire, tu sera ma sorcière attitrée, plaisanta-t-il

\- Et si je refuse ?

Il cessa immédiatement de rire et m'observa d'œil mauvais, il fit un signe de tête à un autre pirate qui se situait là. Celui-ci s'éloigna derrière moi. Je sentis quelqu'un tirer sur nos liens, puis il revint avec Killian qui semblait se réveiller peu à peu

\- Emma ? questionna Killian en ouvrant les yeux

Il prit rapidement conscience de la situation car il tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte du pirate mais celui-ci le tenait fermement par les bras.

\- Alors voilà princesse, si tu refuse, il meurt c'est clair ?

\- Très clair, répondis-je la gorge nouée

Je plongea mon regard dans celui de Killian. Je ne pouvais pas risquer à nouveau de le perdre. Je n'avais pas d'autre option que d'accepter. Je ne pouvais pas utiliser ma magie. La phrase que ma mère avait prononcé dans mon rêve me revins en mémoire : _La magie vient du cœur_. Oui et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiai ? Je pouvais peut-être utiliser ma magie par la simple pensée mais je n'avais jamais vu personne le faire. Si Elsa ne m'en avait pas parler, c'est probablement que c'était impossible. _La magie vient du cœur._ Si c'était la réalité alors je n'avais plus que la moitié de mes pouvoirs parce que Killian avait une partie de mon cœur. Mais oui, c'était ça !

\- La magie vient du cœur, m'exclamai-je

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? demanda Hundred au pirate qui retenait Hook

\- Je crois qu'elle délire

\- La magie vient du cœur ! répétai-je en lançant un regard appuyé à Killian.

Il m'observa puis il baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine et releva la tête vers moi. Je lui fis signe qu'il avait bien compris.

Soudain tout ce passa très vite. Hook réussit à se libérer de l'étreinte du pirate par le seul moyen de ma magie, ou plutôt de sa magie. Tous les autres se retrouvèrent à terre, mes liens et ceux de Coq et Le Borgne se rompirent et c'est Hundred qui se retrouva attaché au mât. Je me précipitai vers Killian pour le prendre dans mes bras. J'avais une fois de plus faillit le perdre, le sort avait vraiment décidé de s'acharner sur nous. Je relevai ensuite le sortilège qui maintenait l'ancre au fond de l'océan et Hook, décida de prendre la parole.

\- Le Capitaine est celui qui détient le pouvoir, s'écria-t-il à l'adresse des autres pirates. Au cas où vous ne l'aurez pas remarqué, NOUS détenons le pouvoir. Mouche, je suis très déçu de ton comportement, Le Borgne te remplacera à présent. Nous voguerons jusqu'à Arendelle ou vous pourrez abandonner le navire en emportant ces richesses, dit-il en montrant de son crochet l'or et les bijoux dispersés sur le pont.

Tous les pirates hochent la tête.

\- Quand à toi Hundred, je crois qu'un bain s'impose

Killian libéra le pirate de ses liens et celui-ci passa par-dessus bord.

Ainsi nous repartîmes. Grâce à nos pouvoirs nous parvînmes à faire voguer le bateau à une vitesse hallucinante, finalement nous arrivons à Arendelle moins de 24h plus tard.

Les pirates, qui s'étaient partagé le butin, descendirent du bateau. Quand se fut au tour de Mouche, il hésita un instant avant de traverser la passerelle pour descendre sur le quai .

\- Mon Capitaine, je suis navré, pardonnez-moi. Je vous ai été fidèle depuis tant d'années...

\- Mouche, je suis sûr que tu trouvera, un nouveau capitaine très bientôt. Parfois il faut savoir dire au revoir et tourner la page. Quand cette épopée sera terminée, je compte me poser un peu et tu n'auras d'autre choix que d'abandonner ton poste. De nombreux bateaux s'arrête à Arendelle chaque jour, tu sauras trouver ton bonheur.

Sur ces mots, Mouche finit par descendre un peu à contre cœur. Seul restait à présent : Coq et Le Borgne.

\- Nous serions honorer de terminer cette aventure avec vous, avoua le jeune cuisinier

Killian me consulta du regard et je lui souris.

\- Merci, votre aide nous sera vraiment bénéfique, déclarai-je

\- Nous ne partons pas avant demain matin, alors vous avez le temps de visiter la ville

\- J'irais bien boire un verre de rhum ! s'écria le vieux devin

\- Je vous accompagne volontiers ! s'écria Killian en lui suivant

Il se retourna et me demanda :

\- Tu ne viens pas ?

\- Non, allez-y sans moi, je vais dire bonjour à la Reine Elsa

\- Très bien

Ainsi, nous partîmes dans des directions différentes. Je marchai en direction du château, pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me sentais comblée. J'avais retrouvée le coquillage qui restaurerai la mémoire à mes parents, Killian et moi étions toujours vivant et aucun danger à l'horizon nous menaçait. J'aillais peut-être l'avoir cette fin heureuse. Finalement peut-être que ma mère avait raison : le bien triomphait toujours du mal. Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'aller trop vite. Mes parents étaient toujours chez nous, ayant plus aucun souvenirs. Je me demandai à quoi ressemblai leur vie maintenant, est-ce qu'il habitaient toujours au château ?

J'étais encore dans mes pensées quand quelqu'un s'écria derrière moi :

\- Emma ! Emma c'est toi ?

Je me retournai et découvris Anna accompagné de son mari, un homme blond plutôt baraqué.

\- J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître, dans cette tenue ! Tu es revenue ! As-tu trouvé ce fameux coquillage ?

\- Oui, je l'ai, je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas bien, comment va votre fils ?

\- Très bien ! s'exclama-t-elle

\- J'allais au château voir Elsa pour la remercier une dernière fois et lui donner des nouvelles.

\- Alors je t'accompagne, comme ça je te prêterai quelques robes, tu ne dois pas être très à l'aise dans cet accoutrement

\- Oh si c'est plutôt confortable, ce qui me gène plus c'est plutôt l'odeur

Elle rit et me prit par le bras, nous marchâmes jusqu'à la cour du château. Nous entrâmes toute deux tandis que le blond prenait le chemin de l'écurie.

Arrivée devant l'appartement d'Elsa, l'homme de la garde nous appris qu'elle était en réunion. Anna m'emmena alors jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- Je vais te faire redevenir une princesse, déclara-t-elle en ouvrant sa penderie.

Elle en sortie quelques robes et autres corsets, je la laissai faire. Elle semblait tellement ravie de me prêter une nouvelle tenue que je n'osai pas m'interposer.

\- Tu n'aurais pas des pantalons, proposai-je finalement voyant qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas avec les robes.

Elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit. Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain, fis couler un bain et m'enferma dans la petite salle d'eau.

\- Laisse-moi gérer ça et profite de ton bain ! m'ordonna-t-elle de l'autre côté de la porte

Je ne me fis pas prier, je me débarrassait de mon déguisement d'homme et entrait dans l'eau brulante. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un soupire de satisfaction quand tout mon corps fut plongé dans l'eau savonnée qui dégageait une odeur vanillée excise. Je m'endormis quelque minutes après être entrée. C'est Anna qui me réveilla en me criant de sa chambre de me sécher. Je m'exécutai, j'empruntai une serviette et m'enroulai dedans avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

\- Je t'ai trouvé la tenue parfaite ! s'écria Anna en me faisant signe d'approcher.

Elle avait déposé sur mon lit un pantalon gris, un chemisier blanc et un corset rouge. Je parcourus des doigts les tissus. Elle me les tendis et j'allai m'habiller dans la salle de bain. Quand je ressortis en tenue, Anna me sourit et me fis m'assoir sur une chaise. Elle commença a brosser mes cheveux.

\- Tu les a coupés, remarqua-t-elle

\- Oui, mais ils ont déjà repoussé un peu, expliquai-je comme pour me justifier

\- Tu voudrais les retrouvés aussi long ?

\- C'est vrai que ça me manque, avouai-je

Cette fois elle m'adressa un sourire malin, elle s'éloigna pour fouiller dans sa commode et en sortit un petit flacon dorée qui ressemblait étrangement à un parfum. Elle prit mes cheveux dans ses mains et appuya sur le flacon. Deux nuages de paillettes atterrirent sur mes cheveux. Elle les brossa encore durant quelque secondes et le temps que je détourne les yeux de mon reflet du miroir, mes cheveux avaient poussé de 15 centimètres. A peine plus court qu'ils ne l'étaient avant que je les coupent. Je n'arrivai pas le croire, je touchai mes cheveux comme pour vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion.

\- Comment ...

\- C'est une solution magique, un cadeau de mariage de la part d'une amie qui elle aussi a des pouvoirs, m'expliqua-t-elle

Elle me caressa les cheveux et commença à les tresser. Quelques minutes plus tard elle avait terminé, je me levai et elle m'observa de haut en bas.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en pointant ma bague de mariage

-Je... c'est Killian qui me l'a donné pour ... on s'est marié

Anna m'observa ahurie, elle resta un moment immobile sous le choc puis elle s'exclama :

\- C'est génial ! Je suis tellement contente, comment ça c'est passé ?

\- Euh ... c'était plutôt étrange. Euh ... il ...

\- J'ai compris, me stoppa-t-elle, c'est personnel c'est ça ?

\- Oui, soufflai-je

Elle me caressa le bras et m'emmena jusqu'à un miroir pour que je puisse m'observer. Mon reflet était époustouflant.

\- On dirait un ...

\- pirate, termina la rousse, avec un peu plus de classe. Hook, va adorer !

C'est à cet instant qu' Elsa entra dans la chambre. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçu elle se précipita dans mes bras.

\- Je suis si heureuse que vous soyez revenue saine et sauve Emma !

\- Moi aussi

Nous discutâmes durant tout le reste de l'après-midi. Les choses avaient un peu changer durant tout ce temps. Les deux sœurs m'expliquèrent que nous étions partit pendant près de huit mois et qu'elles s'inquiétaient de ne pas nous voir revenir. Durant tout ce temps Elsa avait apparemment rencontré un prince tout à fait charmant, mais elle ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Anna quand à elle s'émerveillait chaque jour devant les prouesses de son fils. A mon tour je résumai très brièvement nos aventures et quand le soleil se coucha je remerciai une dernière fois les deux sœurs pour leur aide et je retournai vers le Jolly Roger rejoindre Killian.

_**Hey voilà, un petit chapitre où les choses se calment un peu ... J'attends vos réactions sur le "coup d'Etat" d'Hundred, la magie de Killian et le relooking d'Emma ! ;) **_

_**La fiction touche bientôt à sa fin (sa vraie fin), parce que je ne compte pas écrire une autre suite ! Le prochain chapitre la semaine PROCHAINE ! Et oui, je suis en vacances lundi après-midi après mon oral alors je vais profiter. Je veux finir la fiction avant de partir ne vacances donc je vais me consacrer à sa durant les deux prochaines semaines ! Voilà !**_

_**Gros Bisous !**_

_**SunPotion **_


	11. Chapter 11 : Swan ou Jones ?

_**Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 11 comme promis ! ;) Je suis super contente d'avoir réussi à le poster à temps parce que même si je suis en vacances depuis bientôt une semaine, j'ai l'impression de ne jamais avoir été aussi occupée ! Enfin bref ... Bonne lecture à tous, encore merci à celle qui ont commenté ! Je vous annonce que le prochain chapitre ( le douze ... si vous avez bien suivi ) sera le dernier et il y aura un épilogue (normalement - parce que je sais pas quoi inclure dedans du tout ). **_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

_Jessica : Salut ! Merci pour ta review ! Je comprends que Killian avec des pouvoirs ça peut te paraître bizarre, j'ai moi même beaucoup hésiter à l'inclure ou pas dans la fiction puis j'ai fait confiance à mon instinct et je n'ai pas reçu de review enflammée donc j'imagine que les lecteurs ont apprécié. En faite le but d'Hundred était en effet de garder Emma captive avec lui pour pouvoir utiliser son pouvoir à volonté. Comme une sorte de génie tu vois ? _

_Je suis également super contente qu'Emma soit en mode look pirate ! J'adorai la voir ainsi dans la série ! Je trouve que ça tenue des deux derniers épisodes de la saison 4 est pas trop mal non plus ! ( j'en dis pas plus parce que je ne sais pas si tu as vu ! ) La réaction de Killian est pour toute suite et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! ;) ___

**Chapitre 11 : Swan ou Jones ? **

Le soleil se couchait, Killian avait le dos tourner, les coudes posés sur le bord du bateau, il observait le ciel qui prenait une teinte rosée. Je me rappelai la première fois que je l'avais rencontré sur ce banc face à la mer. Si un jour on m'avait dit que je me marierai avec un pirate, j'aurais éclaté de rire. Mais pourtant aujourd'hui j'étais bien Emma Jones. Cette pensée me fit sourire. Je m'approchai de Killian et déclarai d'un ton enjôleur :

\- C'est triste un homme seul *

\- Une femme seule l'est encore plus, parce qu'une femme a désespérément besoin d'attention. N'est-ce pas pour cela que vous vous êtes approché de moi ? rétorqua Killian sans se retourner.

Je pouvais deviner son sourire. J'étais étonnée qu'il se rappelle exactement la réplique que j'avais osé lui lancer lors de notre première rencontre.

Je m'approchai en riant et cette fois il se retourna et son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il remarqua ma tenue.

\- Qu'est-ce-que ...

\- Je suis la femme d'un pirate, il faut bien que je sois habillée telle quelle, expliquai-je

\- Eh bien, Emma Jones ! s'écria Killian. Voyons voir si tu sais également te battre comme la femme d'un pirate !

Il me tendis une épée et dégaina la sienne. Il me lança un regard de défi que je lui rendis. C'était le moment de lui prouver que je méritai de porter son nom. J'attaquai la première et tout se passa très rapidement. Killian était excellent même si je savais qu'il ne se battait pas comme si sa vie en dépendait mais j'avais moi-même beaucoup progressé. Je savais quasiment aussi bien me défendre avec une épée qu'avec un arc à présent. Alors que Killian baissait au fur et à mesure sa garde, je saisi ma chance et tentai de le surprendre par la gauche en utilisant une feinte plutôt efficace puisque ma lame entailla légèrement son épaule gauche.

\- Qui t'as appris cette technique ? demanda-t-il impressionné

\- Je crois que c'est toi ! répondis-je en souriant. Quelle honte Capitaine Hook d'être blessé par son propre élève utilisant ses propres feintes !

Killian grogna et revint rapidement à la charge. Ces attaques étaient plus directes et notre rythme s'accéléra considérablement. Il riait à présent de me voir un peu débordée par les évènements, je recevais avec de plus en plus de difficultés ses estocades. Notre terrain de "jeu" s'agrandit rapidement à tout le bateau. Killian effectuait des pirouettes assez impressionnantes mais risquée qui lui valu une nouvelle entaille à la main, cette fois. Il jura et s'arrêta un instant en tenant fermement sa paume.

\- Killian ça va ? demandai-je un peu inquiète

Je posai mon épée et me précipitai sur lui, je lui pris le bras pour observer sa blessure mais je n'y vit aucune trace de sang, sa main était intacte. Je pris à peine conscience qu'il m'avait trompée que je me retrouvai le dos collé contre le mat, les mains de Killian appuyées contre les épaules.

\- C'est tellement simple de te tendre un piège, ricana-t-il

J'étais bloquée, il avait bien plus de force que moi et j'arrivai à peine à bouger quand me vint une idée. C'était déloyal, mais après tout nous étions dans un combat de pirates, tout les coups étaient permis. Alors d'un simple geste de la main, Killian fut projeté à quelques mètres sur le sol. Ce dont je ne m'étais pas souvenue c'est que Killian, lui aussi, avait des pouvoirs. Il était tout aussi puissant que moi et je le compris dès qu'il se releva. Effrayée, je me mis instinctivement à courir et me précipitai vers la cabine du Capitaine. Une fois à l'intérieur, je compris que j'avais commis une énorme erreur. Il n'y avait pas d'issue et j'entendais le pas de Killian s'approcher au fur et à mesure. Je me collai contre un mur, tout de même prête à me défendre. Il entra, mais au lieu de s'avancer vers moi comme je le pensais, il resta stoïque contre la porte, m'empêchant de sortir. Il avait l'air calme, beaucoup trop calme. Il détailla ma tenue une seconde fois et sourit.

\- Ça te vas vraiment bien cette tenue, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre

\- C'est gentil, répondis-je sans m'empêcher de sourire

\- C'est totalement déloyal ce que tu viens de faire, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce n'était pas non plu loyal de faire semblant d'être blessé

\- C'est vrai, avoua-t-il en s'approchant pour ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Mais je suis un pirate !

\- Et moi la femme d'un pirate ! rétorquai-je

\- C'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié, murmura-t-il

Il m'embrassa et je le laissais faire, totalement à sa merci. Il approfondit le baiser et je nouai mes mains autour de sa nuque.

\- Ça... c'est... totalement déloyale, déclarai-je entre deux baisers

\- Tu n'as qu'à me demander d'arrêter

\- Tu sais bien que je ne vais pas le faire

Il m'embrassa ma mâchoire pour descendre jusqu'à mon cou laissant une sensation agréable de brûlure sur ma peau. Il passa une main sous mon chemiser me faisant frissonner.

\- Depuis que je t'ai vu dans cette tenue, je ne pense qu'à une seule chose c'est te l'enlever, m'avoua-t-il à l'oreille.

Je croisai son regard bleu irisé et caressai ses cheveux noir tout en murmurant, un sourire aux lèvres :

\- Alors qu'est-ce-que tu attends ?

Il passa une main sous mes genoux et une autre derrière mon dos et me porta jusqu'à son lit où il m'allongea délicatement sur les draps blancs neige. Il s'allongea à son tour et s'empara à nouveau de mes lèvres.

\- Je t'aime Emma, chuchota-t-il

\- Moi aussi, répondis-je en me laissant choir dans ses bras.

Le soleil m'éveilla doucement, j'ouvris un œil puis l'autre pour découvrir Killian allongé, déjà réveillé, à mes côtés. Il caressait mes cheveux d'un air absent, un sourire adorable aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour, murmurai-je

Il releva la tête sans cesser de caresser mes cheveux puis il m'embrassa tendrement.

\- Tes cheveux sont plus longs, remarqua-t-il

\- C'est vrai

\- Je les préfère comme ça, parce que ça te correspond, c'est toi. C'est l'Emma que j'ai rencontrée sur le quai, celle qui se faisait passer pour une simple servante alors qu'elle était en réalité la princesse.

Le dernier mot se bloqua dans sa gorge, comme s'il venait de se rappeler de ce léger détail. Son sourire disparu et je pouvais lire le doute dans ses yeux. Je m'approchai de lui pour me blottir dans ses bras.

\- A quoi tu penses, Killian ?

\- J'étais juste en train de me dire que tes parents ne vont pas vraiment apprécier le fait que l'on se soit marié. Tu ne crois pas ? Je suis pas vraiment le meilleur partit pour ...

\- Stop ! Je t'arrêtes là ! Mes parents seront heureux tant qu'ils me verront heureuse.

\- Et tu l'es ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais été autant, affirmai-je en souriant.

Killian m'embrassa sur le front et nous restâmes encore un petit instant dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de nous lever pour nous préparer au départ.

Le voyage dura très peu de temps puisqu'une fois de plus à l'aide de notre magie nous parvînmes à accélérer le rythme du bateau, ignorant les vents contraires. A mesure que nous approchions du but, l'angoisse me saisissait. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais trouver là bas. Il était certain que les choses avaient bien changé mais à quel point ?

Le soleil descendait déjà vers l'ouest quand nous aperçûmes les côtes se dessiner au loin. Je voyais la tour du château, celle où j'avais failli avaler la potion d'oubli. Les souvenirs remontaient à présent et les dernières paroles de ma mère : "Sois heureuse Emma ! Et ne reviens que si tu es sûr de l'être". J'avais suivi son conseil, j'étais heureuse aujourd'hui et je le serai bien plus, si c'était possible, quand je les aurai sauvés de cette malédiction.

Finalement nous accostâmes, il faisait quasiment nuit et le port était désert. Nous descendîmes tous les quatre du bateau. Un sensation étrange de mal-être me pris la gorge. On pouvait entendre le vent hurler contre les maisons qui semblaient vide. Pas une seule trace de vie, rien qu'un silence étourdissant. Le regard inquiet de Killian croisa le mien. Lui aussi se doutait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

\- Nous devrions nous séparer pour regarder s'il reste des survivants, proposa Le Borgne

"Des survivants". Je n'avais jamais pensé que la malédiction aurait pu être mortelle. Elle aurait pu déplacer tous les habitant autre part. Peut-être avaient-ils atterrit dans un monde sans magie. Cette pensée me donna la nausée. Alors j'avais fait ce chemin pour rien.

\- Bonne idée ! Emma et moi allons vers la forêt, vous vers le château. On se retrouve ici à l'aube pour s'informer.

\- Très bien allons-y !

Ainsi, Killian et moi partîmes de notre côté, vers la forêt sans bruit. La pression montait au fur et à mesure que nous marchions.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va les retrouver, déclara Killian en prenant ma main

\- Si jamais quelque chose leur est arrivé, je ne me le pardonnerai pas

Il s'arrêta et me pris dans ses bras. Je posai ma tête dans le creux de son cou et respirai son odeur. Le sentir près de moi me calma rapidement et je repris de l'assurance. Nous continuâmes à marcher et à nous enfoncer dans la forêt. J'étais attentive à tous les bruits et lorsqu'une branche craqua derrière nous je me stoppai net. Je fis signe à Killian de ne pas faire de bruit et je me retournai tout doucement. Il pouvait s'agir d'un animal mais nous l'aurions aperçu. Aucune brindille ne semblait s'être brisée parterre. C 'est là que j'eus l'idée de lever les yeux. J'aperçu une silhouette encapuchonnée nous observer, penchée sur un arbre. Elle décocha une flèche en direction de Killian et je le poussai à temps pour qu'il l'évite. Sans même réfléchir je saisis également mon arc et visait la silhouette que Killian avait fini par apercevoir. Ma flèche atteignit le tronc d'arbre à quelques centimètres du visage de l'intrus. J'avais fait exprès, je ne voulais blesser personne qui puisse être atteint par la malédiction. La silhouette, descendit agilement de l'arbre et se mit à courir. Nous la suivîmes jusqu'à une clairière.

\- Arrêtez-vous, nous ne voulons absolument pas vous faire de mal !

A mon plus grand étonnement l'inconnu obéit. Il se retourna, son capuchon couvrant toujours son visage.

\- Je ne peux pas en dire autant, répondit-il

A cet instant des dizaines d'hommes apparurent comme sortis de nul part. Ils étaient habillés de la même couleur que les arbres et leur maquillage se fondait totalement avec le décor. Ils formaient un cercle nous empêchant de nous enfuir. L'inconnu décida alors de relever sa capuche et je fus médusée d'apercevoir le visage de ma mère, elle souriait comme fière d'elle. Ses cheveux étaient noués en une tresse ou s'étaient coincées quelques feuilles.

\- Emmenez-les au campement, et enfermez-les, ils doivent surement travailler pour lui.

* référence à la première réplique de Killian à Emma dans ma fiction précédente (Sois heureuse Emma !)

_**Voilà ! Encore un petit rebondissement en fin de chapitre. J'adore ça ! Vous avez dû le remarquer ! ;) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ( surtout pour les habituées des reviews - pour les autres j'ai un peu perdu espoir ^^' )**_

_**Alors je pars en vacances le 9 donc j'espère avoir le temps de poster les deux prochains chapitres avant sinon je m'arrangerai pour vous les faire parvenir - même si je dois faire 50km pour trouver un réseau wifi ! ;) **_

_**Bises **_

_**SunPotion **_


	12. Chapter 12 : Souviens-toi

_**Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Il est assez court et il met un terme à l'intrigue principale de cette fiction ! J'espère que vous aller l'apprécier ! **_

**Chapitre 12 : Souviens-toi **

\- Il faut que tu crois, je suis ta fille ! m'exclamai-je tandis que les mains nouées Killian et moi avancions dans la forêt, entourés d'hommes armés qui nous lançaient des regards menaçants.

\- C'est ça et pendant que t'y es, ton père est ce prétentieux de David, ricana-t-elle marchant devant moi

\- David ? Est-ce qu'il est grand blond, les yeux bleus ...

\- Avec une gueule d'ange, termina ma mère. Oui c'est bien lui.

\- Exact ! Il est mon père et toi tu es ma mère, expliquai-je

Elle se retourna si vivement que je faillis lui rentrer dedans. Son regard était sévère, elle semblait en colère.

\- Ecoute petite ! C'est évident que tu travailles avec lui. Alors cesse de jouer l'enfant et d'essayer de me distraire. Ici il y a deux camps : le sien et le mien. Toi tu es clairement situé dans le mauvais camp.

\- J'ai de quoi le prouver, dans ma sacoche j'ai ...

\- STOP ! Tu es vraiment bornée toi ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, s'il tiens vraiment à toi, il viendra pour tenter de te libérer. La mauvaise nouvelle c'est que lorsqu'il arrivera, il sera trop tard pour toi et je me chargerai personnellement de ce ... Charmant.

Elle grimaça en prononça son surnom. Comme si une parcelle de sa mémoire avait laissé échapper ce mot.

J'allais répliquer mais Killian m'en dissuada d'un regard et je me tus. Nous arrivâmes bientôt au fameux campement. il était perdu en plein milieu de la forêt et était composé de quelques cabanes de fortune. Un des hommes de ma mère nous attacha à un arbre et nous restâmes un moment silencieux tandis que le reste des gardes se mêlait au quelques villageois présents dans le campement.

\- Je ne comprends rien, pourquoi ma mère déteste autant mon père. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?

\- Ça ne sert à rien de chercher à comprendre quoi de se soit. Le plan c'est de retrouver l'endroit où ils ont déposé ton sac, récupérer le coquillage et le faire marcher, déclara Killian et tirant machinalement sur ses liens

\- Tu as raison, c'est Grincheux qui m'a pris mon sac avant de me lier les poignets. C'est lui qui doit l'avoir.

\- Il faut agir vite avant que ...

\- Emma ? demanda la voix de Scarlett

Elle s'approcha de nous en souriant, posa son panier rempli de champignons et s'agenouilla.

\- Je suis tellement contente que vous soyez revenu !

\- Scarlett ? Comment se fait-il que tu nous ai reconnu ?

\- C'est la malédiction ! Comme j'avais déjà été touché avant les autres quand la méchante Reine a déclenché la malédiction, celle-ci a eu l'effet inverse sur moi. J'ai retrouvé tous mes souvenirs ! Je suis bien la seule, ici, personne ne se rappelle de rien et les temps sont dures.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demandai-je intriguée

\- Après la malédiction, personne ne se rappelait de rien et les gens ont commencé à se retourner les uns contre les autres, les accusant d'être la raison de la perte de leur mémoire. Puis deux camps se sont formés. Tes parents, habitués à diriger ont tous deux rétabli le calme mais malheureusement, ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur la façon dont gérer la situation. Ils ont eux aussi perdu la mémoire, ils ne savaient pas qu'en réalité ils s'aimaient. Ils ont commencé à se disputer et finalement deux camps sont apparu. Ici c'est ta mère qui dirige tout sous le nom de Mary Margaret et le campement de ton père est basé dans le château. Ils se détestent ! C'est horrible, si tu voyais comment ta mère parle de lui. Beaucoup de choses ont changé ici, mais je suis impuissante, si je commence à proclamer que je n'ai pas perdu ma mémoire alors tout le monde va croire que je suis celle qui a lancé la malédiction alors que ...

\- HEY ! Scarlet, qu'est-ce-que tu fais avec les prisonniers ? s'exclama une voix que je reconnus tout suite.

Regina s'avança, elle était habillée de la manière la plus simple. Une jupe marron et un chemisier blanc. Ses cheveux bruns étaient lâchés au naturel. Elle s'avança, les mains chargées de plantes en tout genre. Elle nous observa d'un air méfiant.

\- Euh... rien... je leur demandai s'ils avaient faim. Je me disais que peut-être je pourrai leur donner quelques champignons, répondit Scarlet

\- Je ne crois pas que Mary, approuverait ce comportement.

\- Ils restent des êtres humains, s'indigna mon amie

Faute d'argument, Régina s'éloigna d'un pas léger avant de rentrer dans une des cabanes.

\- Alors là c'est le monde à l'envers ! m'exclamai-je toujours sous le choc

\- Oui, moi aussi j'étais étonnée, mais Régina a bien perdu la mémoire avec le reste des habitants de la forêt enchantée et crois-le ou non, elle et ta mère sont très proche.

\- Il faut qu'on arrange ça ! Je ne suis pas très rassurée de les savoir si amies. Régina peut très bien jouer la comédie !

\- Dis-moi ce que je peux faire ! déclara Scarlet en me prenant la main

\- Grincheux a pris mon sac lorsqu'il m'a attrapé dans la forêt. Dans ce sac, il y a un coquillage, il s'agit du remède. Apporte-le moi vite !

\- D'accord, je ferai de mon mieux !

Sur ces mots elle disparut parmi les cabanes. C'est alors qu'arriva une horde de chevalier, tous suivaient mon père qui montait son habituel cheval blanc. Aussitôt ma mère apparut avec son armée de sept nains.

\- C'était un grosse erreur de ta part que de venir ici, David.

\- Deux de tes hommes sont détenus au château, annonça mon père

\- Deux tes tiens sont ici ! rétorqua-t-elle en nous désignant

Mon père me regarda sans me reconnaître puis il détourna les yeux vers ma mère.

\- Je ne les connais pas, dit-il d'un ton froid, je n'ai aucune idée de qui ils sont

\- Vraiment ? Alors ça ne te dérange pas que s'ils meurent !

Elle se retourna vers nous, pris son arc et s'apprêtait à nous tirer dessus, attendant la réaction de mon père.

\- Vas-y, se ne sont pas mes espions !

Voyant qu'il paraissait honnête ma mère abaissa son arme et planta son regard dans celui de mon père.

\- Comment se nomme les deux espions que tu as enfermé ?

\- Le plus vieux dit s'appeler Le Borgne, l'autre se nomme Coq

\- Ces noms ne me disent rien, mais peut-être qu'ils travaillent tous les quatre !

Mes parents s'approchèrent tout deux et ce fut mon père qui prit la parole :

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Emma, je suis votre fille et j'ai le remède contre l'amnésie dont vous souffrez tous

Il éclatèrent tout deux de rire puis mon père s'écria :

\- C'est impossible, nos sommes ennemis

\- C'est ce que vous croyez, mais franchement regardez-vous ! Soyez honnête avec vous-même. Je sais qu'au fond vous le sentez, cet amour, le vrai. Il suffit d'y croire.

Ils échangèrent tout deux un regard mi-étonné mi-effrayé. Alors qu'ils étaient à deux doigt de prendre conscience de la vérité, Régina apparue, tenant fermement Scarlet par le bras.

\- Mary Margaret ! J'ai trouvé la louve qui furetait dans la cabane principal. Elle tenait ça dans sa main, ajouta-t-elle en tendant le coquillage à ma mère. Ça vient du sac de la prisonnière !

Ma mère caressa la coquille puis se pencha vers moi.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

\- C'est le remède dont j'ai parlé !

\- Mensonges ! s'écria un des nains. C'est encore pour nous ensorceler !

\- Je vous assure que non ! C'est la vérité vous devez me croire !

Pas convaincue, ma mère se releva en faisant la moue et d'un simple geste elle lança le coquillage à terre qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Après toutes les choses que nous avions affronté pour obtenir ce remède, il avait fini brisé par ma propre mère. J'étais à deux doigts d'hurler de frustration lorsqu'une étrange fumée verte s'échappa de l'endroit ou il s'était écrasé le coquillage ! La fumée forma rapidement un tourbillon, effrayant les villageois autour qui cherchaient à s'enfuir. Mais bientôt on ne vit plus rien. La fumée m'aveuglait et me piquait la gorge. J'eus l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé des heures quand je rouvris les yeux pour apercevoir ma mère, mon père et tout le reste des habitants écroulés au sol.

\- Maman? Papa ?

Il ouvrirent les yeux à mon appel. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis un sourire et à ce moment là, je sus qu'ils avaient retrouvé la mémoire. Il me suffisait de le lire dans leur regard. Ils se précipitèrent sur moi pour me prendre dans leurs bras.

\- Emma, ma petite princesse, chuchotai ma mère en pleurant de joie.

Elle prit mon visage dans ses mains et déclara :

\- J'étais sûre que tu finirais pas nous sauver, je suis si fière de toi.

\- Merci ! soufflai-je. Euh ... est-ce que vous pouvez nous détacher ? demandai-je en souriant

\- Oh oui... bien sûr

Ma mère sortit un petit couteau de sa poche et entreprit de couper mes liens tandis que mon père faisait la même chose, de son côté, pour Killian. Je sentis mes poignets se libérer et je ne pus retenir un soupir de soulagement.

\- Emma ?

\- Oui, Maman

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bague ?

Killian et moi échangeâmes un regard complice puis je répondis aussi naturellement possible :

\- Disons qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses durant ces derniers mois... vraiment beaucoup de choses.

_**Voilà ! Emma a enfin retrouvé ses parents et le bien a triomphé du mal ! J'écris au plus vite l'Epilogue pour vous le transmettre avant vendredi ! Je vous en dirais un peu plus sur les prochaines fiction que je compte écrire ! **_

_**Bisous ! **_


	13. Epilogue

_**Me revoilà ! C'était rapide n'est-ce-pas ? Bon alors voici l'Epilogue ! Je tiens a tous vous remerciez ! (c'est normal ) Sans vous je ne pense pas que j'aurais été jusqu'au bout ! ( c'est une phrase cliché mais tellement vraie ) Je remercie surtout celles qui ont prit la peine de commenter mes chapitres ! Ceux qui ont ajouter cette fiction dans leur favoris ou dans leur "follow". Je vous fais à tous de Gros Bisous ! RDV à la fin de l'Epilogue pour ceux qui veulent connaître mes futurs "projets". **_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

**Epilogue : 3 ans plus tard**

La neige tombait à gros flocons sur l'océan calme. Je frissonnai, les cheveux blonds enneigés. Malgré les couches de tissus que je portais, je sentais le froid s'infiltrer doucement et silencieusement jusqu'à mes os. Des nuages de vapeur s'échappaient chaque fois que je respirai. Assise sur le banc, face à la mer, j'attendais depuis plusieurs minutes ou plusieurs heures, je ne savais plus. Je n'avais plus la notion du temps, tout paraissait plus long mais je ne désespérais pas, je savais qu'aujourd'hui il reviendrait. Scarlet vint s'assoir à mes côtés, elle s'était enroulée dans sa cape et elle frottait ses mains gantées l'une contre l'autre et soufflait de temps en temps dessus.

\- Emma, tu devrais rentrer, ce n'est pas bon de rester comme ça dans le froid, ni pour toi ni pour ...

\- Je sais, la coupai-je, mais je tiens à rester ici. Killian va arriver d'un moment à l'autre et je veux l'attendre ici, ça fait cinq mois que je ne l'ai pas vu.

\- Je sais, c'était vraiment courageux de sa part d'accepter cette mission

\- C'est vrai, je suis contente qu'il s'en soit bien sortit et rassurée de le savoir toujours en vie. Mon père est déjà en train de préparer une cérémonie de remerciements ou je sais pas quoi...

Scarlet rit en resserrant sa cape contre elle.

\- Ton père est très fier de lui, déclara-t-elle

\- Oui, je crois que finalement il est ravi que je l'ai épousé !

Mon amie soupira, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Au final, tu l'as eu ta fin heureuse !

\- C'est vrai ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible d'être aussi heureuse.

Je baissai les yeux sur mon ventre arrondi. Scarlet suivit mon regard puis demanda :

\- Comment penses-tu que Killian va réagir ?

\- Bien j'espère ! m'écriai-je en riant nerveusement. On a jamais vraiment parlé de ce sujet. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait si vite ! Mais quand je l'ai annoncer tout le monde paraissait fou de joie. Régina a même tenu à décorer la chambre du futur bébé. Tu imagines ?

\- J'espère que la chambre ne sera pas à l'imagine de son château ! plaisanta Scarlet

\- C'est fou ce que le gens peuvent changer, fis-je remarquer. Il y a trois ans j'aurais pu l'étrangler sans éprouver aucun remords et aujourd'hui c'est elle qui décore la chambre de mon bébé !

\- C'est important de laisser une seconde chance aux personnes qui ont pu nous blesser dans le passé. Régina en est la preuve vivante !

Je souris repensant aux bons moments que j'avais passé avec elle durant ces derniers mois. Elle était devenue un grande amie pour moi. Elle savait me conseiller avec ma magie, il nous arrivait de nous défier pour rire. Elle était très puissante et m'apprenait un tas d'astuces utiles. J'avais rapidement compris que c'était la peine qui l'avait fait devenir la "Méchante Reine". Une peine qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à surmonter et je la comprenais. J'avais moi aussi failli perdre Killian durant notre aventure et pendant un moment j'avais senti se vide à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. Mais je l'avais sauvé et aujourd'hui j'étais là assise sur ce banc, enceinte de cinq mois et attendant son retour.

\- Il faut que tu rentres Emma, maintenant, murmura Scarlet

Elle avait raison , je commençai à ne plus sentir mes jambes, je soufrai du dos et j'avais une faim de loup. Je me levai et m'apprêtai à repartir vers le château quand j'aperçu au loin le Jolly Roger. Je pouvais le reconnaître entre tous, il naviguait à une vitesse hallucinante. Quelques minutes plus tard, le navire se stoppa, sans même attendre que quiconque ne descende, je montai sur le pont en courant pour prendre Killian dans mes bras.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, lui soufflai-je à l'oreille

Il me serra plus fort et j'étouffai un hoquet de surprise : pour la première fois depuis le début de ma grossesse je sentis le bébé bouger dans mon ventre. Il donnait des petits coups de pieds. Killian le remarqua car il desserra son étreinte pour observer mon ventre. Il semblait totalement abasourdit.

\- C'est la première fois qu'il bouge, je crois qu'il a reconnu son père, dis-je en souriant

Killian posa délicatement sa main sur mon ventre et le bébé répondit en donnant un autre petit coup de pied.

\- C'est un garçon, précisai-je

Il leva ses yeux bleus brillants vers moi, il me sourit et m'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, je vais être Papa...

Je le pris dans mes bras et posai ma tête contre sa poitrine. Je sentais son cœur et le mien battre à l'unisson, ensemble, ils ne faisait plus qu'un. Killian m'entoura de ses bras et m'embrassa le sommet du crâne

\- Je t'aime ! chuchota-t-il. Je **vous **aime !

**THE END **

_**Voilà, c'est la fin... la vraie de vraie ! Encore merci et pour ceux qui sont intéressés je vous annonce que je reviendrais avec un fiction sur Harry Potter à la rentrée avec comme couple principal Rose Weasley/ Scorpius Malefoy !Je vous attends à la rentrée ! ;) **_

_**Voilà sinon j'ai plein d'autres projets : Dramione (HP) / Revenge / Arrow /New Girl/ Esprits criminels ect ... mais ce sera pour plus tard ! Donc je vous dis ça rapidement parce que j'ai déjà tout détaillé dans le dernier chapitre d'une autre de mes fictions. Si vous voulez que j'écrive sur une série/bouquin/film en particulier dîtes-le moi, je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions et j'adore les défis ! **_

_**Sinon je vous souhaites d'excellentes vacances à tous ! ;)**_

_**Bises **_

_**SunPotion **_


End file.
